Pokemon: Dark Temptations
by DarthLeo
Summary: Leo is a 16 year old teenager. No matter how hard Leo tried, he was never allowed to receive his starter. One day he stormed to his private spot in the forest. What happened next changed his life forever. Rated M for Lemons and sexual innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I'm excited! I've been working hard all year! I've struggled through Pokémon type tests. Heck! I've struggled through studying.

I should have gotten my starter Pokémon five years ago when I ten.

I hope I get one this year.

"Alright everybody! Calm down. I have a very important announcement to make."

The entire Pokémon school auditorium grew quiet. Anticipation filled the air as the speaker resumed talking.

"As you all may know, three of the students with the highest scores will be selected to receive their starter Pokémon."

I know I'm going to get a starter this year. I've aced every test I've taken this year.

"The consolation prize for the fourth place student will be a luxury ball."

I got this!

"Now to announce the winners!... "

"Fourth place: Leo."

No! I ran, got the luxury ball, and ran out of the auditorium.

"Ha ha ha! The kid of Pokémon masters can't even get a Pokémon!"

 **Principle Pine's POV**

I pulled my walki-talki out from its holster.

"Leo is about to leave the school in frustration. Just let him through."

"Gary, down to my office for that  
unnecessary comment."

The entire auditorium said in an increasing pitch, "Ooooooooo!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forest**

Ahhhhh! Why?! I worked myself to the bone and I still didn't get a Pokémon...

I need to calm down!

I decided to walk into the forest. I have a private spot there that I like to go to when I want to think.

By the time I got to that spot, my anger melted away. Something about the forest's atmosphere that always calmed me down and relaxed me. I think it was something to do with the snow.

I had a tent set up at my spot because I went there all the time.  
I didn't have to go home because I lost my parents long ago.

I decided to sleep in my warm tent that night.

I got into my sleeping bag and I peacefully drifted off to sleep.

A dream came to me as a rippling vision.

I was a Pokémon, but I wasn't sure which one.

I realized that I was hungry so I decided to look for food.

I found an Oran Berry bush and began eating some of them.

After I had my fill, I decided to go back to my den that I found abandoned not too long ago.

I knew this was a necessity because the nights were way too cold to be outside even if I wanted to.

I approached my den and pushed aside the magnetic flaps as I entered. I immediately noticed there was a human here sleeping already.

I didn't care. I had nowhere else to go and tonight was much colder than usual.

I decided I had no other choice but to snuggle with the human for warmth and comfort. I slid into the human's sleeping bag and then quickly sunk into the dream world as I fell asleep.

I woke up slowly. That was a weird dream.

I slowly came to my senses and realized I was feeling something fluffy beside me. I carefully looked and realized it was a Zorua. I carefully picked it up and placed it on my stomach. Luckily I didn't wake it up.

I started to pet the Zorua lightly and scratch behind its ears. The Zorua slowly started to wake up. The Zorua began to arch it's back with pleasure. I swore I felt the Zorua purr. It was honestly the oddest sensation I've ever felt.

The Zorua opened its eyes and looked straight at me!

I noticed that it was not afraid of me. Far from it! The Zorua's eyes were sparkling!

The Zorua got closer to my neck and started nuzzling it in love.

Did I just capture a Pokémon without a Pokéball?

I returned its gesture. I've never experienced love like this since my parents died. I have a feeling that the Zorua hasn't felt anything like this either.

This became a special moment for me. Have never touched a Pokémon before this day. This moment gave me hope. I could finally be a trainer.

But I didn't want to capture the Zorua without permission. I needed to ask it if it wanted to join me.

I picked up the Zorua and set it next to me and sat up. "Zorua, do you want to join me and let me take care of you?"

A feminine voice answered, "Of course I would!"

"You can talk?"

The Zorua chuckled, "Of course we can! Just not the language you speak!"

"How are we talking to each other then?"

"What's that under your shirt?"

"This?"

I pulled out the necklace that my Mom gave me before she passed away...

I noticed it gave off a pleasant heat and glowed.

"Maybe this is what it's allowing me to talk to you! If you want me to take care of you, just touch this ball. It will suck you in and don't struggle or it won't work."

I placed the luxury ball in front of her and she touched it with her nose.

She was sucked in and the ball clicked immediately indicating there was no struggle.

I let her out of the luxury ball and picked her up.

"You just made me the happiest person alive!"

"How?"

"I have you now!"

She looked down with a smile. I swore I saw her blush.

"I've never had a Pokémon before. Now I have the sweetest one of them all!"

Now I know she was blushing!

I snuggled with her for a few minutes. I could tell she was melting from the contact.

"It's time for me to go to school! I have to show you to my three friends!"

She chuckled as soon as she heard that.

This was the first day to the rest of my life!


	3. Chapter 3

**Show and Tell**

I was brimming with excitement. I finally became a trainer! A real trainer! Mom would have been proud!

Mom... I miss her...

I didn't dare think about how I lost Mom. It was too overwhelming to think about right now.

"What's wrong, Master?"

My companion looked at me with worry. I could tell she hated seeing me like this, despite knowing me only for half an hour.

She really does love me doesn't she?

I picked her up and hugged her. She sighed in pleasure as she felt my immense warmth of my body. She seemed to revel in the heat.

She had an adorable look of complete bliss.

"I can't help it! Your so cute! It's impossible to be sad when you're around!"

I pinched her cheek and she blushed a deep shade of red.

She giggled adorably.

I knew deep in my heart that she absolutely adored me. I was going to have a lot of fun showing her off.

I lifted her and placed her on my shoulder. She wrapped herself around my neck with her tail was wrapped around the front of it like a scarf.

She cared enough to try to keep me warm!

I patted her in appreciation. I realized I actually did forget my scarf in my fit earlier.

As I was walking to school, I felt like a was forgetting something important.

A minute later I realized what it was.

"Zorua?"

"Yes, Master?"

"I just realized I haven't named you yet."

"What would you like to name me?"

I suggested several names and the Zorua shot every single one if them down.

"How about... Layla?"

The Zorua's eyes lit up.

"I love it!"

"I think it suits you perfectly!," I said as I pecked her on the cheek.

Layla began blushing again.

"Thank you!," said smiling Layla.

"We're here!"

I placed her in my arms.

I walked confidently through the halls and entered my first class.

Just about everyone, including the teacher, gasped. I wasn't even supposed to have a Pokémon because I didn't score high enough to get a starter, yet here I was with a beautiful Zorua.

"How did you catch a Zorua?"

"By loving her, petting her, and scratching her!"

I scratched her in her favorite spot: behind the ears.

Layla leaned into the scratch and was enjoying every minute of it!

"But how? Zorua always try to avoid bring near humans and will be aggressive and attack if one gets too close to a Zorua!"

"As all of you know, I left the school with the consolation prize of a luxury ball. I went to my private place in the forest. Last night was a particularly cold night. When I awoke in the morning, the Layla was next to me. This means it was so cold that she had no choice but to crawl into my sleeping bag for warmth. When I woke up, I noticed Layla and picked her up and faced her towards me. I began to pet and scratched her into submission. She wanted me to take care of her. That much I could tell. I asked her if she wanted to join me as I placed my luxury ball down. She immediately touched it and the luxury ball didn't rock. It simply clicked. She didn't fight the luxury ball and trusted me completely! I let her out and named her Layla."

"What a pretty name!"

"Thank you!"

Layla and I both blushed in unison.

I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen during the rest of the day!

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am fully aware that I literally reiterated what happened in the previous chapters. I was having an off night and still wanted my Wattpad readers to have something to read.**


	4. Chapters 4 & 5

**First Day to the Rest of my Life**

I was feeling great! Everyone was talking about me and my Layla. It was a beautiful day of mutual companionship and happiness.

The bell rang and all of us filled out of the classroom. My day was great until...

"Hey Leo!"

I groaned as I heard his voice.

"What do you want, Jerry?"

"What do you think I want?"

The crowd noticed something was about to go down and gathered around us.

"I'm not giving you my lunch money."

"No you dufus! I want to battle you!"

The crowd gasped. Everyone knew battling in the hallways was strictly forbidden.

"Of course you do..."

I facepalmed and shook my head.

"Not here Jerry. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care! Purloin, go!"

The other students backed away in response to hearing that.

"Layla! Shadow Ball now!"

Layla charged Shadow Ball at in insane rate and immediately launched it.

By the time Purloin was called out, the Shadow Ball was a few inches from the Pokémon.

Purloin had no time to react. It was a critical hit and because it was an unexpected attack, it did even more damage to the Purloin.

The attack launched Purloin into its trainer, launching them both into the now-dented lockers.

This knocked them both out.

"Did he just...? Leo? Behind you!" Said someone in the crowd

I turned around to see an astonished Principle Pine. I couldn't tell if he was more surprised by the fact that I had a Pokémon or the fact that I knocked out my bully and his Pokémon with only one attack from Layla.

"Leo. Come to my office. I need to have a talk with you."

Crap.

 **Crap**

I was sitting outside the Principle's office with Layla in my arms. I was nervously stroking her fur.

"Everything is going to be okay, Master! It wasn't your fault. He knew the rules and he simply ignored them."

"I know. Thank you for being there for me!"

"Anything for you, Master!"

I lifted her up and hugged her.

I saw her give a goofy smile of pleasure. I nuzzled the top of her head.

She started to purr loudly, indicating that she was having a great time.

"Are you done?"

Principle Pine's voice made us both jump. It actually made Layla jump onto my head.

I blushed a bit and replied, "Yes."

I went into Principle Pine's office and sat down on the chair in front of Pine's oak wood desk with Layla still clinging to my head. My guess she still hasn't calmed down from that scare.

"It's okay, Layla."

I took her off my head and placed her on my lap and began to stroke her silky smooth fur. She quickly began to relax.

"I am very disappointed in you. You hurt a student with a Pokemon's attack. Before I deal out any punishment, I want to hear your side of your story."

"Class was just let out and Jerry called out my name and demanded I battle him. I told him that wasn't allowed at school. He refused to listen and started to call out his Pokémon. I had to battle because that's the rules. I had Layla hit the Pokémon with Shadow Ball as soon as possible to end this battle quickly. Someone could have gotten hurt. The attack launched his Pokémon into the trainer knocking them both out."

"I see. I'm giving you after-school detention today. I admire your Pokémon and your affection for your Pokémon. I believe that a strong bond with your Pokémon will make you an excellent trainer. Now for Jerry... I'm taking his Pokémon for three days."

"What? Won't they go hungry?"

Layla giggled at the thought.

"Of course not! I'll be taking care of them myself!"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "He will NOT be happy!"

"I know! Here. I wrote you a late pass so you would not be considered late. Now get to class champ!" The Principle said with a toothy grin.

"Thanks Principle Pine!"


	5. Chapter 6

**You want to what?!**

Once again, I was the talk of the school twice that day. Everyone was murmuring excitedly amongst each other. I almost felt like a celebrity, but I didn't want to go that route.

I didn't want to end up like Lady Gaga and her meat dress. Seriously! Who wastes perfectly good meat!

Anyways... today I was practically being mauled by girls wanting me as their boyfriend. Great.

Layla became my bodyguard and hopped down from my shoulder growling menacingly at any girl who got close.

Soon enough, the lunch bell rung and I walked into the lunchroom.

"Leo! Over here!"

I looked towards the familiar feminine voice.

I smiled as Molly and my two other friends were waving me over to their table.

"What's going on? Any interesting news?"

"You should know by now you are the interesting news..."

Leeland had an evil grin plastered all over his face, "Did you think those girls were cute?", Leeland winked seductively.

"Leeland! Stop that! It's not his fault he caught such a cute and powerful Pokémon."

I smiled at Melody's true statement.

"Thanks!" Layla said while blushing, thinking the others couldn't understand her.

"You're welcome, sweetheart!"

"You can understand me?"

"We all can! Pull them out guys!"

The rest of my friends all pulled out a necklace exactly like mine, only slightly different. Theirs had a brilliant dark blue gem on it while mine had a royal blue hue.

"We have what some people call Aura Necklaces." Explained Molly, "Legends say that these necklaces only activate their power when it's bearer comes in contact with a Pokémon for the first time."

"Is this an Aura Necklace?"

I pulled out my necklace to show my friends. They all gasped.

"You have the-" Molly covered Leeland's mouth before he could say something else, "Not here, Leeland! Everyone come to my house after school."

"Awwwwww. I have after-school detention."

"We'll catch you up!"

The lunch bell rang.

"Why does lunch always end when something important happen?"

(Because I love breaking the fourth wall! Earthbound/Undertale anyone?)

We all file out of the cafeteria to head to our last class of the day.

Ugh. I almost forgot gym was my last class. Great. I changed to my gym shorts and walked into the gym with Layla trailing behind.

All Coach Carter had us do is run laps the entire time, but I realized that Layla enjoyed exercise.

Half way into the period, Layla began to slow down as exhaustion began to take place.

"Can you pick me up?"

"Of course! I'm not just going to let you sit on the sidelines! You're too sweet for that!"

Layla made a really cute giggle and began to blush as I picked her up and kisses her on the head.

"Leo! That's enough rest! Get your butt into gear!"

Really Coach! Almost nobody likes that guy. Coach has a Machamp named Rambo that he uses to teach other Strength and Body students. It's really sad. People actually prefer Rambo over Coach.

I ran for another ten minutes before Coach announced, "Alright everyone! Hit the showers!"

Luckily, Layla and I were right next to the men's locker room door and dashed right in!

"Do you mind if I get a shower too?"

"I don't mind at all! It will, after all, make you more beautiful!"

Layla giggled and said, "You know how to make a girl feel right, don't you?"

(I was originally going to end it here but I realized that it might shatter some of my fellow readers. XD)

I smiled and said, "Come on! Let's get cleaned up!"

I asked Layla to turn away as I got dressed into my swim trunks and when I was done I brought her to the shower area.

I brought my shampoo and conditioner into the shower.

Layla followed me in there and began showering myself. A minute later, I noticed Layla was giving me an interested look.

She giggled at me and said, "You smell really sweet! Aren't men supposed to wear a manlier scent?"

"Hey! It's not my fault I like the smell of this shampoo! Besides, I'm done showering. I'm going to have to cover your face to make sure you don't get shampoo in your eyes."

I proceeded to lather Layla all over. She immediately began to purr. I enjoyed the feeling of the vibration as I lathered her.

I put my hand covering her eyes as I began to rinse her off.

When I finished rinsing her off, her hair seemed to glow. I had packed a brush that I was originally going to use on the Pokémon I was supposed to get at the ceremony, but after I thought about it for a few minutes, I realized it was probably for the best. I'm so glad I found her. She's actually made me happier than I've felt in a long time!

After I finished brushing her, I dried her off with my towel.

I chuckled after I admired my handy work.

"What?"

"Your so cute and fluffy!"

I took out a hand held mirror and held it out for her to see. Layla immediately blushed upon seeing how she looked.

I was in the process of getting my normal clothes on and I caught Layla sneaking a peek at me.

"Turn around and stop peeking you naughty girl!"

This causes her to yelp and blush after her initial shock. She had a goofy grin on her face that I thought was adorable.

I pat my shoulder and say, "Come on! We should head over to detention. We don't wanna late to detention."

Layla groaned. I'm guessing that she didn't like that we wouldn't be spending as much time together.

"Don't worry. We'll spend some time together later!"

This seemed to improve Layla's mod considerably.

We started to head to detention and Layla asked, "Who are your other Pokémon?"

I was confused. What did she mean?

"I only have you."

"That can't be true. Humans with Pokéballs always have other Pokémon."

"I didn't. I was trying to get my first Pokémon and only the best three students could get one. I was fourth. My prize was your Luxury ball. I stormed off in anger to where we met and I fell asleep."

"I'm so happy I was your first!"

"I'm so happy you were too! We're here!"

"I have different plans for your detention today, Leo."

"What?"

"Come outside. I want to battle."

"You want to what?!"


	6. Chapter 7 & 8

**Detention Battle**

 **(Before this chapter starts, please start the YouTube video attached.** **watch?v=qv0TSofXC1w** **)**

 **.**

I couldn't believe it. The principle was actually going to battle me!

Layla looked determined as she stood on the school's Pokémon battlefield. I looked in her and saw a fire in her eyes that I've never seen before. She shuddered in anticipation of the battle.

Where's the music coming from?

"Blaziken! Go!"

A brilliant light appeared as a Blaziken was summoned from its Pokéball already in its fighting stance, looking ready to take on the world.

"Layla! Make me proud!"

"Blaziken! Use Flame Wheel!"

"Layla! Use Feint Attack to dodge and follow up with Fury Swipes."

" _Got it, Master!_ "

Layla barely avoided the fire attack and landed the Feint Attack with a critical hit. The fierceness of her attacks were astounding!

Layla wasted no time executing Fury Swipes.

Critical! Critical! Critical! Critical! Critical!

I each hit, time seemed to slow down.

The Blaziken looked like it was about to faint, but stayed strong.

" _How is this furball so powerful_?" said the beaten down bird Pokémon.

" _HOW DARE YOU_!"

Both Pokémon were enraged at one another! Flames replaced each of the Pokémon's eyes with their respective types. Layla's eyes were pitch-black flames, while Blaziken's were a brilliant bright blue.

"Blaziken! Flame Wheel!"

" _I got a better plan! Taste my fist, runt_!"

The enraged Blaziken threw barrages of Fire Punches at Layla, all of which barely missed her.

" _Hey! Look! A Pokémon is about to attack your trainer_!"

Sure enough, a Pidgey was in fact dive bombing me and snatched the bird right out of the air.

Martial Arts training can be useful sometimes.

I kept the bird in a tight head lock, but not tightly enough to hurt it.

" _Gotcha B*tch_!"

I turn back around with the Pidgey still in hand.

I realized that when the Blaziken warned Layla that I was being attacked, it distracted Layla, giving Blaziken the perfect opportunity to attack her.

Blaziken had her in one hand and chucked her high into the air.

" _AHHHHHH_!" Layla was helpless and hated every second of it!

Blaziken kneeled on the ground and started to pulse with light just like those video game characters when they were charging a devastating attack.

I knew what is was.

A Sky Uppercut!

Critical hit!

This did not look good.

"Layla! Use Shadow Ball!"

Layla immediately charged a Shadow Ball and launched it towards Blaziken.

Critical hit!

The hit launched Blaziken into a tree. He began to wobble, but he didn't fall.

"Finish him!"

Where the heck is that coming from?!

Layla landed on her feet next to Blaziken and blew lightly. He slowly fell to the ground just like a tall tree being felled.

Rotating spirals appeared in Blaziken's eyes indicating that it was knocked out.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Leo's Zorua wins!"

Where do those voices keep coming from?

 **[Final Fantasy I victory music]**

"I won!"

.

 **The Stuff of Legends**

 **I'm fully aware that I created new abilities for my story. Just play along with it.**

 **I'm introducing Refsolar's(Wattpad) two OCs in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

"Incredible! I have never in my life seen such an incredible performance from an unevolved Pokémon! You must have trained her really well."

"This is my second battle as a trainer!"

"That can't be true!"

Principle Pine took out his Pokémon and scanned Layla.

Zorua. The Tricky Fox Pokémon. Level 10. Assassin Ability, Endure Ability. 10 HP out of 103 remaining.

It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee.

"What is the Assassin Ability?"

"It's an ability that causes Pokémon to have abnormally high stats and to land critical hits without fail. It also cuts the charge time to a fourth of its normal time. My Blaziken has the same exact ability. This ability is quite rare amongst Pokémon. There is someone I'd like you to meet.

At this point, I let go of the Pidgey. For some reason, it decided to hop onto my shoulders and wouldn't leave.

"This is my son Rosso."

Principle Pine pointed at the bleachers at the side of the Pokémon battlefield. The stood a very excited teen-ager with a huge smile with a ecstatic Mienfoo cheering beside him. I realized he had a necklace exactly like my friend's necklaces.

"I wanna battle Leo next!"

"Leo's Pokémon is weak. Don't you think his Pokémon should rest first?"

"No way! Here! Take this full restore."

Rosso tossed me a heavy bottle labeled Full Restore. I followed the instructions and Layla looked almost good as new.

"Now let's battle! Go Marshall!"

I whispered to Layla, "Go really easy on your opponent! He looks like he's a new trainer. You know what to do if he's better than you think. This battle is yours, you make all the decisions this time. I trust you'll do the right thing!"

" _Don't worry! I will!_ "

I kissed Layla on the head and sent her off to battle.

"Marshall! Use Bounce!"

"You know what to do, Layla!"

Layla waited and let the attack land.

Layla flinched despite the fact that the move should only have done normal damage.

Layla looked completely disoriented and looked like she was going to faint.

"Marshall! Finish her off with High Jump Kick!"

"No!"

Layla was done for! Layla was launched into a tree. Terror quickly replaced any thought that I had at that point and time.

"Layla!"

I noticed she was bleeding from the impact.

I ran to Layla, but Marshall beat me to her, picked her up, and ran away.

"What are you doing? Come back with Layla! Wait!"

"Charzard! We need your help!"

Principle Pine had summoned a Charzard in front of us.

"Get on!"

I had never flew on a Pokémon before. I was terrified, but swallowed my pride for Layla's sake.

As soon as we all got on the dragon, it took off. My stomach dropped to my feet as the rippling muscles of the Pokémon launched us high into the air.

"Charzard! Follow that Mienfoo!"

As we followed Marshall, it occurred to me that he was headed towards town. And in town there was a Pokémon Center! I knew exactly what Marshall was doing.

He was trying to get medical help for Layla!

Marshall approached town and ran into the Pokémon Center.  
Principle Pine had Charzard land in front of the Pokémon Center. We all jumped off Charzard and ran into the Pokémon Center to join Marshall.

"Please help Layla!"

I was on the verge of tears as Nurse Joy took Layla and rushed her to the back.

"Audrino! Put up the closed sign! I need to stop the bleeding!"

The Audrino rushed to do as she was commanded.

I was pacing for hours as I was waiting for news.

Finally Nurse Joy showed up with a sad expression.

"I have some bad news."


	7. Chapter 9

**The News**

I shook Nurse Joy as I said, "Please tell me that Layla is okay! Please! Please! Please tell me she's okay! I don't know what I'd do without her!"

"Woah! Calm down for a minute, trainer! You didn't let me finish what I was saying!"

"Huh?"

"I was going to say Layla was okay, but she wouldn't be able to battle for the next two weeks."

I was really happy she was okay. I didn't care if she couldn't battle. She's my baby! I blushed a little when I realized I thought that!

"Please take me to her!"

'I want to see you again!' I almost said.

"Okay. Follow me."

I followed Joy hot on her trail until she walked into a room.

I saw her! She looked good as new!

I ran towards her and she leaped and landed into my outstretched hands.

 **[The camera continuously panned around the duo until Leo hugged Layla. How clique!]**

" _I missed you!_ "

"I missed you too!"

Layla's eyes sparkled as I said that.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Nurse Joy told us that you wouldn't be able to battle for a few weeks. I don't care if you can't battle. I'm just happy that you're still in my life! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Layla's face turned a bright red and gave the cutest, most gorgeous smile I've ever see!

"Come on! Let's get out of here! Let's go ho-"

My Pokegear went off.

The ringtone scare the crap out of me and quickly answered.

"Where are you, Leo? We've been waiting for you for hours!"

"Layla was severely injured and needed to be rushed to the pokemon center."

"Oh my Arceus! Is she okay?"

"Yes she is! I'm coming over to you guys right now! Don't worry Molly!"

"We'll be waiting!"

I heard a musical note that indicated the call ended.

I walked out into the lobby with Layla in my arms.

I noticed Marshall had dried tears in his fur. He looked up and noticed Layla and immediately ran up to me and snatched Layla from me, causing Layla to yelp and me to startle.

Marshall was hugging Layla and sobbing into her fur.

"I'm so sorry Layla, I'm so sorry!..."

Marshall kept saying this for a few minutes.

"It's okay Marshall. It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I think Leo wants to talk to you and Rosso."

"Could Rosso come over to my friend's house with me?"

"No more battles for now! I was worried sick! Go ahead Rosso!"

"Thanks Principle Pine,Before we go, we should register each other into our Pokégear."

"Great idea!"

 **All Trainers:** "Okay Google! Auto register!"

 **(I'm a big Google user! I had to do it!)**

 **Trainer's Pokégear:** "Two devices detected. Register?"

 **All Trainers:** "Yes."

 **Trainer's Pokégear:** "Registration Complete. Thank you for using Google Gear!"

"Ugh. Leo, why does Google make everything? They literally make all of the healing potions you can buy."

"I don't know. The good thing about Google is that it will sync everything to their servers: Pokédex data, contacts, you name it."

"Not you too! Don't you know that Google collects everything you search?"

"Yup! I don't really care! I love Google! See? Here's my training card!"

"Let's just go, Leo!"

It took us about ten minutes to walk to Molly's house. Everyone seemed to be quiet, mostly because it was dark out.

We approached the door and I called Molly.

"Hello? Leo?"

"I'm outside!"

Click!

I heard Molly yell, "Mom! My friend is here!"

"Why don't any of the young kids knock anymore? They literally use their phone for everything!"

Molly's Mom opened the door and let us in. I lead Rosso and Marshall to Molly's room.

"Leo? Who are they?"

"This is Rosso! Show them your necklace."

Rosso pulled his necklace and everyone gasped.

Molly was squealing excitedly.

"You have what we have! The aura necklaces!"

"Is this what it is?"

"Come on! I'll show you!"

Molly hopped into the computer and pulled up a website with the title "Aura Necklace."

"It says here that there are only four known in existence. It is said that only the people destined to wear the necklaces. The people who touch the necklaces who are not destined to wear it get attacked with a dark type energy.

The necklaces are said to give psychic powers and Psychic-type moves to their wearers as they encounter them!. Those people have been reported to be able to understand Pokémon by reading their mind."

"That explains a lot!"

"Leo has a very special necklace. The Arceus Necklace."

"Wait a sec. I've actually heard of this necklace, Leo! It allows the wearer to learn any type move if it's aimed at the wearer! How'd you get it Leo?"

"My Mom gave it to me before she died..."

"I'm so sorry I asked... Wait! You have a Pidgey?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about Pidgey. You've been quiet this entire time haven't you?"

I distinctly female voice answered.

" _Yes. I hate trainers and that's why I attacked you earlier. I would have successfully attacked you, but you opponent, the Blaziken, warned you. I became afraid when you snatched me out of the air by the neck. I thought that you were going to kill me, but you just held me as you commanded your companion in battle. You were different from any human I've ever met. Everyone either attacked me or ran away. You only defended yourself and did nothing more to harm me. I decided to stay with you from that point. You seem to be a honorable and caring person that will protect me at all costs._ "

I smiled at the Pidgey's last statement.

"Do you have a name?"

" _My name is Opal."_

"Welcome to the team Opal!"

" _You seem to care deeply for your companion. I find that really interesting because I have never seen a human and a Pokemon truly care about each other._ "

Layla and I both blushed and tried to cover it up by looking downwards.

The rest of my friends giggled at me.

"I told you you would find a girl you'll like!"

Both Layla and I blushed a deep red!

"Leeland! You're embarrassing him! Stop it!"

I gave Molly a look of appreciation for defending me.

"Ha! It's true! Have you had 'fun' with her yet?"

Rosso was sitting in the room with an uncomfortable expression.

I ran out of the room with my hands on my face, clearly embarrassed.

My friends started to yell at Leeland for making me upset.

I felt something on my shoulder.

"Leo. It's okay..."

 **Author's Note: I will be Updating this FanFiction(on Wattpad) every Friday or Saturday, Wednesday,** **and whenever I can post.**


	8. Chapter 10 & 11

**The Day We Lost It All**

 **Author's Note:**  
 **Two of** **TheFateShotUmbreon's(WattPad)** **OCs are introduced in this chapter! Enjoy!**  
 **Play the YouTube video now for the story to have full effect.** **watch?v=KphGod4j75M**

A massive explosion detonated, launching all of the occupants on that side of the house. The force of the explosion knocked out all of our human heroes.

Burning splinters and embers were flying everywhere destroying anything flammable it could get its hands on. The damage was devastating. The others were hurt from the explosion, but were not out of the fight. Yet.

"Get their pokemon! Quickly!"

" _Not on my watch_!" Layla said.

All of the pokemon were already out of their pokeballs.

" _Everyone follow me!_ ", said another female Zorua. She has experienced this sort of thing before.

The group of pokemon consisted of two Zoruas, a Skitty, a Mienfoo, a Pidgey, and an Eevee.

As soon as they ran out of the house, Poison Stings whizzed by as string shots attempted to capture our heroes. Time slowed to a crawl as the barrage of attacks intensified.

Opal continuously used Gust to give the others a chance to escape.

Her plan was working, but her wings became tired and flew to catch up with the others.

It was raining Poison Sting needles and String Shot webs like arrows, along with the occasional Sludge Bombs exploding every once in a while sending millions of flecks of dirt everywhere.

A cry of pain was heard as Opal was struck with a Poison Sting. The bird Pokémon instantly became poisoned, her vision blurring heavily. She was going down and she knew it.

The Skitty heard it's cry and rushed to Opal caught her with her tail before she hit the ground.

They kept running, but realized too late that they trapped them on a ledge with no chance of escape. They had no chance of escape.

The terrified group of Pokémon noticed three uniformed humans on Rapidash. They all had an H on their uniforms. Team Harmony.

"It's about time we got them! They will be a fine addition to my collection!" Said a woman with an evil grin.

This woman clearly appeared to be in charge.

"Get the nets, boys!"

"FateShot! Now!"

A male Umbreon leaped over the horde of Pokémon surrounding the group and landed in front of the group.

The Umbreon began glow purple as it quickly charged an attack. The Umbreon opened its fiery purple eyes as it enveloped all of the hostile Pokémon and launched the helpless Pokémon over the cliff behind our heroes.

"What?"

The only Pokémon that remained was the Pokémon that could fly, but that display of power frightened the rest of the other Pokémon.

"Crap! I need to get out of here!"

The villains knew they were outnumbered and fled.

A fifteen year old teen-ager walked into view. He seemed cool, calm, and collected.

This guy's appearance was military-like. He had black hair with blue and purple highlights.

His eyes were a mysterious Gray eyes that made you feel like he could look into your soul.

He wrote a muscle shirt with a shark tooth necklace.

His arms were covered with a dark chrome metal armbands and had fingerless gloves and combat boots.

Everything he was wearing was black as night!

"My name is Caleb. Let's get you back."

 **Where is She?**

 **Please play the YouTube video attached while reading. watch?v=ue60swgA6Rw**

The sound of a HootHoot slowly brought me back from unconsciousness.

My head was slowly being hit with a light snow.

I looked around to have the sight of Molly's house greet me.

The second floor had collapsed in the area surrounding the blast of the explosion.

It seemed peaceful despite the house being destroyed.

I had so many questions.

What happened here?

Where are my Pokémon?

Who would do this to Molly?

Is Layla okay?

Will I ever see her again?

I didn't know what to do but I eventually decided to look for clue about what happened.

I searched the house and found a note.

 _Molly,_

I'm sorry I had to leave you alone. Mom got hurt and couldn't carry all of you. Please make sure you stay safe. I don't want to lose you too. Don't worry about us. Take anything you will find useful. I left potions and revives in my room's closet. It's time to begin your Pokémon journey. Good luck.

 _Love,_  
 _Dad_

I went and found my friends. They were all scratched up and bruised, but they were okay.

One by one I woke up my friends.

"What happened to my house?"

Molly was sobbing quietly on her knees.

I walked over to her and hugged her. She looked up at me and put her head on my shoulder. She seemed happy that someone was comforting her. After a few minutes, she stopped crying.

"Thank you, Leo."

I stood up and offered Molly my hand and helped her up.

"I'm here for you." I said with a sad smile.

Molly gave me a look of appreciation. Her sparkling eyes complemented her beautiful smile.

Before I knew it, I was trapped in a bear hug.

"Thank you!"

"Anytime!", I said with a smile, " Oh. I almost forgot. I found a note from your dad."

I gave her the note and watched her read it.

She was expressing several emotions at once: Happiness. Anger. Confusion.

"Dad finally let's me go on a journey after this happened? I don't understand."

"I think we should be getting what your dad mentioned. It pays to be prepared."

Molly looked at me and nodded her head.

A few minutes later, Molly came out with a Pokémon trainer bag filled with potions, plenty of Pokéballs, a first aid kit, a new Pokédex, about five revives, and several other items.

"I have some trainer bags I can give you guys. I'll put potions and Pokéballs in them."

Five minutes later, Molly had filled each bag with equal amounts of items.

"We need to find our Pokemon."said Melody.

I could see fear in her eyes.

"We'll find them."

" _Master_!"

A Skitty tackled Molly.

Wait!

"Opal! Oh my Arceus!"

I saw Opal fainted on the Skitty's hand-like tail.

I placed Opal in my arms like a baby and took out a Berry I had found and placed it in her beak and helped her swallow it.

She slowly opened her little eyes and immediately recognized me.

She seemed... happy. Her eyes were sparkling and I felt like she truly trusted me.

"Would you like to join me?"

Opal had the biggest surprised expression I've ever seen in anyone! Pokémon and humans included!

She was so surprised, she couldn't talk. She nodded her little head quickly.

I put her down and began looking in the bag Molly gave me and found a pink Pokéball. A heal ball!

This particular Pokéball heals the Pokémon it captures. Perfect!

I presented this Pokéball to Opal. Her eyes widened! She began squeaking excitedly and hopping around despite her injuries. She suddenly threw herself at the Pokéball.

Click! There was no struggle. Just complete trust.

I immediately let her out of the Pokéball.

She came out of the Pokéball completely healthy. Her feathers looked velvety and shined like nothing I've ever seen before.

Her entire being began to glow white! She was evolving!

I had to look away because it was getting brighter by the second.

I had turned around and waited with my eyes closed.

The bright light quickly faded. I turned around to the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

A stunning and majestic Pidgeotto stood in front of me. Wind flowing through her feathers.

She went up to me, jumped up, and gave me a hug!

" _Thank you, Leo!_ "

 **Authors Note:**  
 **Heal a wild Pokemon and then having her immediately join you without protest? That doesn't make sense! Two words. Pokémon logic! XD**


	9. Chapter 12 & 13

**The Reunion**

**Author's Note: Play this video while reading: watch?v= RxzDxcGxHQ0**

I was honestly surprised. Opal looked incredible. 

My face turned red because I had the privilege of hugging such a beautiful Pokémon! 

**(This will get spicy!)**

" _Master! You're safe_!" Four Pokémon said. 

**Layla's POV**

He's safe! What a relief! 

Wait. What is he doing? Who is that Pokemon? 

**(Author: Somebody's Jealous!)**

**(Layla: Shut up! You did this!)**

I ran up to Leo and said, " _Who is that Pokemon?_ " 

"Don't you recognize her? She's Opal! She evolved!" 

What!? Her? Why you! 

I was giving her my best nasty stare I could come up with. Opal noticed and return the gesture. 

Leo was saying something, but I couldn't hear because how angry I was. 

"GIRLS!" 

I didn't care what Leo had to say. I had a bone to pick with Opal. 

What the?! 

I yelped when Leo picked me up and hugged me. 

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Opal. Remember, you'll always be my first!" 

My face turned dark red. He always knows how to make me feel better. That's why I love- No! That's not right. I'm a Pokemon and he's a human. It's not natural. Why do I feel this way? 

**Leo's POV**

I glad I made Layla feel better because the two girls looked like they were going to fight each other. I think they were actually going to fight over me. Why? 

Opal was still giving Layla the death stare, but Layla didn't notice because she was blushing really hard. Does she really like me that much? 

I walked up to Opal and picked her up despite her weight. This caught her off guard and caused her to look into my eyes. Her eyes quickly began to sparkle as soon as she realized that it was me. She gave me a look of appreciation and love. She looked adorable with that expression! 

They both love me. They love me! I don't know how I feel about that! I've had dreams where I actually di- 

I got a slap in the face from Layla. I immediately caught her midair. 

"What was that for?" 

" _Open your eyes_!" 

I looked around and noticed a serious-looking guy wearing all black. He had a Umbreon with him. 

" _He and FateShot saved us from the hordes of Pokémon that were attacking us!_ " 

I walked up to FateShot and asked, "You saved my friends? Don't worry. I understand Pokémon." 

FateShot did a double take and said, " _You can?_ " 

"Yup! What happened?" 

" _Let me show you_!" 

I went into a vision where FateShot used psychic on all of the Pokémon that were attacking our Pokémon. 

He must have trained for years! 

"Thanks! I have been!" 

I jumped and realized that FateShot was in my head showing me this vision. 

"Thank you! I don't know what I would do without Layla!" 

" _I admit, she's a pretty Pokémon._ " 

" _Thank you! You don't look bad yourself_!" 

FateShot blushed sightly. 

" _Thanks_!" 

"I'm guessing FateShot explained everything. That's was helpful!" 

" _No problem! I sent the vision to all of the humans that are here_!" 

Molly looked astonished! 

"Isn't FateShot weak against bug types?" 

"Yes, he is. Being at a type disadvantage is not a big deal provided that your Pokémon is strong enough to handle the damage." 

"Wow! I didn't know that! They didn't teach us that in school!" 

"That's because they don't want trainers thinking that their Pokémon are strong as soon as they catch them. Pokémon typically need to be trained for months before they start becoming strong! This kind of training requires hard work and dedication." 

"Training must be hard!" Said Leeland. 

"It is if you don't have a close bond with your Pokémon. That doesn't mean you spoil your Pokémon." 

"Oh okay. Do you want to join us?" 

"Let's go!" 

**Author's note: I admit. This was a little rushed.**

**Memories of the Past**

Please start the YouTube video above **(Wattpad)**.

watch?v=QtlYMHC1CrQ

**This** chapter is best read in one sitting.

"Where are we going next?" 

"I'm not sure. Let's just head to the closest gym." 

"Hey Leeland! Isn't your Dad a gym leader?" 

"Yeah. I can't remember what the name of the city was, but he's definitely the gym leader.... I didn't think that I'd have to face him again..." 

Leeland took on an incredibly pained expression as he lowered himself to his knees and began sobbing softly with his hands on his face. The tear drops kept falling to the ground slowly turning into mud. 

Everyone seemed surprised. 

Leeland's POV

No! 

The dark pits of my memories dragged me into suffering. 

Ten years ago, age 5

Fear permeated my entire being, paralyzing me where I stood. 

"You're useless! Can't you get anything right?" 

"But Dad! I did everything you asked!" 

"It. Was. Not. Good. ENOUGH!" 

"But da-" 

Dad gave me the most hostile look I've ever seen. He came up to my ear and said, "You're dead to me." 

At that moment, my heart shattered like fine China. Shards of glass being scattered throughout the yard. Those four words impacting me physically, launching into the dirt. 

Dad picked me up by the scuff of my shirt and gave an evil laugh. 

"What are you going to do?" I said as I was trembling. 

"It's time I introduced you to the 'monsters' of the forest." 

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Please!" 

Dad ignored me and brought me to the middle of the forest. 

I was whimpering loudly. The monsters were going to get me. 

"Shut your trap boy! You stay here!" 

He dropped me and I landed with a Thud. 

"No! Don't leave me here!" 

Dad tossed up a Pokéball. 

"Pidgeot! Bring me home!" 

"Wait!" 

I jumped and caught the Pidgeot before it got too far off the ground. As soon as I began hanging off of it, the flight path of the Pidgeot dipped considerably. 

"I. SAID. YOU. STAY. HERE!!!" 

Dad kicked my hand with his steel-toed boots. 

Pain struck me as if I was struck with Thunderbolt. The pain forcing my hands open as I started falling from a great height. 

Everything moved in slow motion. The sun was almost set. Lush greenery surrounded everything within miles. Is this how it ends? 

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Pain bloomed everywhere as my body hit the ground. 

My vision quickly faded into nothingness. 

Leo's POV

"What's going on?" 

"I think he's reliving a particularly difficult memory." 

Everyone looked at me, excluding Leeland. Leeland appeared to still be trapped in his memories. 

"What memory is it, Leo?" 

"I promised Leeland I wouldn't tell anyone. I always keep my promises. That's why I never make many of them." 

"Hopefully he'll be alright." 

Leeland's POV 

"I promised Leeland I wouldn't tell anyone. I always keep my promises. That's why I never make many of them." 

I felt another memory take over. A scary, but happier memory. 

I slowly came to and opened my eyes. Darkness surrounded everything, painting everything in black and dark grey. 

I heard a noise from the bushes. 

I let out a whimper of pure terror and fear. 

A huge rat larger than I was slowly approaching me. The dark silhouette was only visible in the dim, soft glow of the moon. 

The Pokémon's terrifying incisors glowing brilliantly in the moonlight, being clearly visible. 

I let out a blood curdling scream as it got ready to pounce. 

I could see it's muscles ripple as it launched itself into the air. 

My brain did what anyone's brain would do when faced with a life or death situation: activate slow motion. 

I began to brace myself when that "thing" was about three feet away from me. I turned away, expecting it to bite me any second. 

I heard an angered cry of pain. 

What? 

I looked up and saw that a dark-colored, fox-like Pokémon had tackled my attacker. The rat was flying towards a tree. The rat hit the tree with a resounding crack! 

It was knocked out, but there was no telling when it would come back to its senses. 

I had to get out of there! 

"Zorua!" Cried my savior! 

The fox Pokémon came up to me and sniffed me for some reason and then ran off into the woods to an unknown destination. 

I tried getting up, but I kept falling. It slowly dawned on me that my legs were broken. 

I was stuck here until someone could help me. 

I was completely helpless. 

I didn't know what to do. 

A few minutes later, I realized that I could attempt to crawl to safety. 

My plan seemed to be working, even if it was taking me forever to do. 

The grass rustled behind me! 

I didn't dare turn around because I was paralyzed in fear. 

A pair of furry arms picked me up and started carrying me somewhere. 

"Zorua!" 

It was the Pokémon who saved me! The little guy was trotting besides me while I was being carried. 

It took about five minutes before we arrived at a cave. 

From that point on, the Zorua family raised me and nursed me back to health. They raised me. They fed me. They taught me how to survive. 

Leeland's POV, age 10

One day as I was walking back to the cave from school with Zorua, a giant rat proceeded to attack us. 

Zorua jumped onto my shoulder and placed something somewhat heavy around my neck. 

It immediately started glowing and getting warm. 

I would have started getting worried about it, but I had bigger worries than a mildly warm amulet. 

I had a foe to fight. I grabbed my aluminum bat from behind my back. 

"I'll protect you!" 

"This guy's mine! You tried to kill me five years ago!" 

"I regret not being able to finish the job. Now let me finish what I started!" 

"Not on my watch!" 

The rat jumped at me, obviously aiming for my throat. The rat went so quickly that I had to block it's bite with my bat. 

I kneed the rat in the crotch hoping it was male. It wasn't male. 

I swung the bat with the rat's death grip still on it towards the tree next to me. 

It immediately let go realizing what I was going to do. 

It was my turn to go on the offensive. As soon as the rat let go, I swung at it and managed to stun it. I ran up to it and unleased a devastating axe kick while it was down. 

It stayed down. 

"That was close... I want to be able to protect you. I don't know what I would do without my best friend if you were captured. Will you be my partner?" 

The Zorua's squealed, jumped up on my shoulder, and began to passionately kiss me on my lips. 

My eyes became as wide as saucers. I didn't know what to do. 

It was a moment of pure ecstasy. The moment of impact causing colorful sparks to fly. I was blushing harder than I ever had before. It was wrong, but it felt so right. 

As we separated from that heavenly kiss, a thin line of saliva connected our lips/snout. 

"Of course I would!" 

I pulled a Luxury Ball out and presented it to Zorua. 

"When you get sucked in, try not to struggle. It might not capture you if you struggle." 

The Zorua tapped the Luxury Ball and became red energy that became drawn into the Luxury Ball. 

As soon as all of the energy became contained within the open ball, it snapped shut. 

The Luxury Ball immediately clicked, indicating a success no-resistance capture. 

I looked at the giant rat. 

*Sigh* "Even if this Pokémon tried to kill me twice, I don't have the heart to leave the Pokémon for other Pokémon to eat it. 

I tossed a normal Pokéball and caught it with no resistance. It was knocked out after all. 

I set course to the Pokémon Center and let Zorua out of the Luxury Ball and she immediately hopped into my arms. She flipped herself onto her back, obviously wanting her belly rubbed. 

I absentmindedly began to stroke Zorua's belly fur. 

I was far more concerned about the Pokémon I knocked out than anything else. 

I just wanted to make sure it was okay... 

The worry was slowly eating at me, knowing that I had no choice but to hurt a Pokémon. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm just worried about that Pokémon that attacked us." 

"What? That bitch tried to kill you!" 

Zorua had a look of hatred all over her face. 

"I hate hurting others, especially Pokémon. How would you feel if I left you unconscious where predator Pokémon could take advantage of you and kill you? It's dangerous world out there, Zorua. It's just not fair to leave anyone that is defenseless to fend for themselves. And that's why I brought her with me." 

Her expression softened after she considered my words for a few moments. 

"You caught her?" 

"Yes. I'm bringing her to the Pokémon Center to make sure she's okay. I'm letting her go as soon as I know she's okay." 

"But why?" 

"Forgiveness is a beautiful thing, Zorua. It can change opinions other people hold about you. It shows that you are the bigger person. It can make people question their decisions and convince people to change their life for them better. If I doesn't work, you walk home knowing you tried. There it is." 

I pointed to a building with a Pokémon symbol. 

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" 

Zorua proceeded to kiss me passionately. 

I quickly moved away from the kiss and told her, "Woah! Not here! People could see. I could lose you if I'm caught kissing you. Losing you is the last thing I want to happen. You're too important in my life for me to let that happen." 

I brought Zorua up to my chest and hugged her. She seemed to melt from the contact. 

"You know I love when you do that." 

"That's why I did it!" 

Zorua began to blush. As we approached the entrance of the Pokémon Center, I placed Zorua on my shoulder. 

The automatic doors moved aside to let me through. The inside was exactly like the Pokémon Black Enhanced DSi Edition Pokémon Center! 

I got the game not to long before I was abandoned. Despite controlling the monsters, I wasn't afraid of them because I knew they were not real. 

I shook myself off from my nostalgia and walked towards Nurse Joy.  

"Can you make sure that this Pokémon is okay. This Pokémon tried to kill me twice and I had to defend myself with this." I said while pulling out my aluminum bat with obvious bite marks and presenting it to Nurse Joy along with the Pokémon responsible for that damage." 

"Why would you wanna heal a Pokémon if it tried to kill you?" 

"I care about Pokémon. Many are just misunderstood and just need direction." 

"Oh." 

Nurse Joy seemed happy with that answer. 

I saw Nurse Joy bring what I gave her to the back. 

I was wondering why the Nurse brought the Pokéball to the back until I noticed an Out Of Order sign on the new Pokémon Healer Machine. 

Nurse Joy came out holding the Pokéball I gave her. 

"I healed your Raticate with an older machine we had in the back. I'm not sure if the machine worked. Would you call her out to see if it worked? Considering that this Pokémon tried to kill you and you defended yourself against her, I think you would be the best person for the job." 

I was honestly nervous. I had no idea what was going to happen, but I knew that I had to do it. 

"I'll do it." 

"Here. Take this tranquilizer gun. It's filled with the liquid form of Paralyze Powder. It works without fail." 

"Thanks." 

I took the gun and noticed it was fashioned similar to a oversized pistol. It had six shots. 

"Here goes nothing." 

I tossed the glossy Pokéball up in the air, causing the Pokéball to open, releasing the familiar energy that caused the Raticate to materialize in front of me. 

"Where am I? Why am I fully healed?"

The Raticate turned around and immediately realized it was me. 

"I caught you so I could bring you here to heal. " 

The Raticate instantly began lunging at me. I squeezed the trigger, hitting her instantly. 

Her paralysed body skidded to a stop right in front of me. 

I picked Raticate up and hugged her, much to both Raticate's and Zorua's displeasure. 

"I'm so glad you're okay. I didn't want to hurt you, but you gave me no choice." 

"Why did you do this for me? I tried to kill you. Twice." 

"Everyone deserves a second chance, even if you've done wrong. I want to know more about you. What caused you to be the way you are now. I sure you've been misunderstood by others. Will you tell me?" 

Raticate began to sob. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." 

"No! I need this!" 

Raticate looked like she was gathering the courage to tell me despite her constant shivering. She took on a pained expression as she began to relive the nightmare that was her life. 

"My egg was abandoned. I had to fend for myself. It was so hard. I was always afraid. I never slept. I always had to watch my back. Everyday was a struggle for survival. I never knew when my next meal was going to be. When I did find it, I had to fight tooth and claw for it. It was kill or be killed. I knew nothing else. No love. No care. No affection. I saw you a few years ago, I was starving and couldn't find food for days. I had no other choice. Your Zorua defeated me in my weakened state. I was barely survived for the next five years. We met again, it was the same situation. This time you defeated me. I'm so sorry." 

I continued to hug Raticate as she sobbed. After a few minutes, I said, "I forgive you." 

She immediately looked into my eyes. 

Her eyes seemed to sparkle. 

"I don't blame you for what you did. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position... Can I ask you a question?" 

Raticate nodded her head. 

"Would you like me to take of you and keep you safe? I understand if you want to go ba-" 

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!" 

She jumped up and gave me a quick smooch. 

She seemed so happy and contented. 

I placed her on the bed nearby and took out a Cherri Berry. 

"Here. Eat this. It will cure your paralysis." 

Raticate ate the berry whole. 

I pulled out a large Pokéblock and presented to her. 

She tore the block apart quickly, but quickly grew drowsy and fell asleep. 

I picked her up and walked her to the front of the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy immediately realized I had the Pokémon in my arms. 

"How did you do that?" 

"Love and forgiveness." 

Author's Note:

I actually cried while writing this chapter. I put a lot of effort into this chapter. Let me know what you think. Let me know if you want an one of your OCs added to the story. Input is one of the things that keeps me writing and motivated.


	10. Chapter 14

**Confession**

 **Please play the video above: Moonbeam by Jordan Maron(CaptainSparklz).**

 **/watch?v=ABs49waOliw**

 **Leeland's POV**

I slowly drew myself out of my memories and slowly came to my senses.

"-and? Leeland?"

"Hi guys. I'm back."

"What happened? You broke down once I mentioned your father. Did he do something to you?"

"Ask FateShot. He seems to always read the mind of someone who's in trouble."

FateShot was on the ground using his paws to cover his paws, being clearly embarrassed.

"It's not my fault. I care about party members."

"It's okay FateShot. I'll tell them. Everyone."

I waited a moment to ensure I had everyone's attention.

"My dad abandoned me in the middle of a forest knowing that I was afraid of forest Pokémon. I tried catching Dad's Pidgeot as he was taking off. I knew that they are going home. Dad kicked my hand that grabbed his Pokémon and I fell from a great height. I landed on my legs and blacked out. When I awoke, Alphys-"

I released Alphys the Raticate. She looked guilty.

"Tried to kill me. Right before I was hit, Kitsune-"

I motioned towards the Zorua on my shoulders

"- knocked her out. Kitsune left to get her mother. I tried getting up but I quickly realized my legs were broken. Kitsune's mother picked me up and brought me to their cave home where I was fed and healed over time. I had nowhere to go, so I stayed and grew up with them. Five years after I encountered Alphys, I encountered her again, this time I defeated her and caught her so I could heal her. I soon found out that Alphys had to fend for herself as soon as she hatched in order to survive. She felt so vulnerable that I asked her if she wanted me to take care of her. She gladly accepted."

Leo walked up and pulled Alphys into a hug.

"You did what you had to. There is no shame in that. All that matters us that you're here and safe."

"Thank you. I don't think we've met."

"My name is Leo. It's a pleasure to meet you. "

Alphys looked to me and said, "I like him!"

Leo blushed lightly at her friendly comment.

Molly's POV

Both Leeland and Leo seem to act almost like Pokémon Rangers. It must be the special way they treat their Pokémon.

"We better get prepared to challenge your father. If we're going to be remotely ready, we're going to need two or three strong members each."

Everyone looked at me in agreement.

"Can't we challenge him to a double battle where he has four Pokémon to use and two of us have two each to use?"

"That's not a bad idea FateShot!"

"That way we can pick off his weaker Pokémon and go for his strongest Pokémon together."

"There's only one problem with that strategy. Leeland's dad has been known to use his strongest Pokémon to defend his other Pokémon when he's down to two Pokémon."

Caleb looked down to FateShot with a puzzled expression and said, "How do you know that?"

"When you were in the Pokémart in the last town, a trainer and his Pokémon went to the Pokémart and his Lucario companion decided to wait outside with me and talk with me. Lucario told me that they finished the Gym Challenge and where going home from the gym challenge for a short vacation before challenging the Elite 4. He described Leeland's dad's tactics in great detail."

"Oh. Okay! Let's get training then!"

"I know the perfect place!"

Leeland started running and turned around gesturing us to follow him.

Leeland led us to the center of a large clearing and motioned everyone to stop.

What is he doing?

He took his black ocarina and began playing a soothing, yet energetic melody.

It wasn't long before Pokémon started gathering from the music.

"I need your help. My friends and I need to train in order to face my father who abandoned me. Every Pokémon who wishes to help can stay and I ask those that don't want to help us train to spread the word. If you do decide to help, if at any point you feel like you're going to faint, just say so and the battle will end immediately. We will not be capturing any of you, unless you decide to join one of our teams. I ask the Pokémon that live with their parents to seek permission if you decide to help and if you decide to join our team. We wouldn't want your parents to get worried. That's all I want to say."

The Pokemon were whispering amongst themselves. Some of them seemed eager to fight, while others seemed to shudder in fear.

Many young Pokémon ran off to ask their parents if they could fight, while others stood ready, determination clearly written on their faces.

One Pokémon stepped up first.

It was a shapely male Vaporeon.

"My name is Karma."

 **Author's Note:**  
 **I do admit this chapter was a bit of a filler chapter. But I needed a way to introduce or prepare to introduce new OCs.**

 **Karma is the OC of one of my Twitter friends.**


	11. Chapter 15

**Maneater**

The group has been hard at work training as the sun was almost set. The group's Pokémon is exhausted.

"That's enough everyone. Thank you for participating!" Leeland announced.

A pair of eeveelutions walked up to Leeland holding a Pokémon egg.

"Leeland. We want you to have this egg. We feel feel like you'll take care of our pup." Said the Espeon female.

"We were watching you keep your word with the Pokémon. We see great strength and kindness in you. We trust you'll take care of our pup well."

Leeland was speechless. He never expected any Pokémon, especially a wild Pokemon to give him an egg.

"Thank you! I don't know what t  
Leeland crouched down to slowly accept the delicate egg. He held the egg the same way an experienced human mother would.

The pair of eeveelutions looked at each other and simultaneously said, "I knew we made the right choice."

"Something's not right! We're being surrounded!" Cried Caleb

Dread filled the forest. Fear became so thick you can cut it with a knife.

A huge pack of Houndoom surrounded the group. Flames erupted menacingly from the sides of their maws.

One of the Houndoom, clearly the leader, stepped up to the group.

We were all surprised that the leader was female. We all knew that the leader of a Houndoom pack is always the most powerful and the males almost always dominated the leadership role.

We didn't stand a chance.

We watched one by one as our group's Pokémon were devastated.

"I failed you Leo!" Layla said to me before fainting.

I didn't know what to do. I was terrified.

"Leo! Catch!"

Leeland tossed a gadget and wondered what it was. It seemed strangely familiar.

"Leo! It's a capture styler!"

I knew exactly what is was now.

I put the Styler on and tapped a button on the top of the Styler to begin the capture process.

Something resembling a child's spinning top, called a Capture Disk, came out of the Styler as I began to spin my arms to get the Capture Disk around the leader(Alpha) of the Houndoom pack.

The Alpha kept trying to attack both me and the Capture Disk, but failed. Every revolution of the Disk causing the Alpha to progressively become less aggressive. The Alpha resisted it with all of her might, but she couldn't resist the power of friendship and love.

The Capture Disk automatically returned once she was completely friendly towards me.

The Alpha pounced on me and started licking my face fiercely, but lovingly.

The others began approaching me to talk, but the Alpha began to growl at them.

"He's mine!" The Alpha growled.

Woah! Think Leo!

I saw Layla began to get up and noticed the Alpha on top of me.

"Get off my mate!" Layla cried.

Mate? Wait... Oh gosh... Layla sees me like that?

I prominent blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Layla, use Glare!"

Layla's glare managed to paralyze the Alpha.

The Alpha looked mad at me, but couldn't do anything about it.

I managed to get myself out from under the Alpha.

"Leave my Pokémon alone alpha. I know you like me, but you need to get along with each other."

"Why? It's not like-"

I gently covered her snout to get her to stop talking.

"The reason why is because I want you to join me."

"Y-you can understand me? How?"

"This necklace." I waited a few moments for my words to sink in. "Would you like to join me in my journey? I know that you would have leave your pack, but-"

"I'd love to!"

I chuckled and got out a Heal Ball and presented it to the Alpha.

"Here's the ball Alpha. It's up to you to decide."

The Alpha's pack was watching her closely as she tapped the Pokéball and captured herself. The pack gasped. She

The Heal Ball didn't shake at all, indicating that the Alpha didn't fight back.

I picked up and released a fully healed Houndoom.

"Behave now and say your good byes and make sure to take care of everything that you need."

As the Alpha said it's goodbyes, the rest of the group came up to me.

"Thank you, Leeland! I'm not sure how you got it, but that Capture Styler really helped calm her down."

"How did you know how to use that thing?"

"My Mom always wanted me to be a Pokémon Ranger and brought a Ranger to my house to teach me how to use a Capture Styler."

"Leeland, how did you get that Capture Styler?" Caleb asked.

"My mom is a retired Pokémon Ranger. Years after my father abandoned me, I happened to run into my mom while I was with Kitsune. I was ten at the time, old enough to journey on my own. My mom brought me to her house and fed me and gave me supplies for a Pokémon journey. She tried showing me how to use the Capture Styler, but I was never really good at it."

"Why did you decide to go to school? You could have gone on a journey!"

"Because I wanted to learn more about Pokémon before going on a journey. Besides, if I would have gone on a journey, I would have never met you guys!"

"True."

I noticed my Houndoom walking back to me.

"Come here and give your new Alpha a hug!" I told my Houndoom.

She trotted up to me and stood on her hind legs to hug me. He hugged me as tightly as she could as if she was afraid that she was going to lose me at any moment.

I chuckled and said, "You're such a good girl!" And kissed her on the side of her snout. She immediately blushed as red as a Tamato Berry.

"Remember, I love all of my Pokémon equally and deeply. So behave yourself, okay?"

"Okay!" The Houndoom giggled.

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes I do. My name is Helen."


	12. Chapter 16

**Nice To Meet You!**

Please play song above(Wattpad) or visit watch?v=_z1mdKOw6PQ (FanFiction)

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"My name is Helen."

"That's a beautiful name, Helen."

Helen perked up her pointy ears and blushed shyly at me and kissed me. I quickly pulled away.

"Woah! I know you're excited and all, but now is not the time to do that!"

Helen looked around and was suddenly aware of her surroundings. She got off of me and lowered her head and ears in embarrassment.

"Layla! Come here sweetheart!"

I held out my arms to catch Layla and she jumped into my arms.

I crouched down to Helen's height and whispered with barely concealed seduction, "Both of you will have your turn. I'll make sure to make it worthwhile."

Both Pokémon shuddered went as red as a Tamato Berry as they realized what my words meant.

"Let's get going girls. It's almost dark and we need to get to the Pokémon Center."

[ _Although it's looked down upon, Poképhelia is legal in the Cora region. As with any unmonitored kid eventually ventures into, I discovered porn. My curiosity grew and decided to look more into it. My unplanned research lead me to discover the term Poképhilia. A Poképhile is a person who has sex with Pokémon. As I did more "research," I realized that I would probably be comfortable with the idea of Poképhilia as long as the Pokémon was sentient and approved before the act happened._ ]

Leeland walked up to me and said, "That was incredible! You calmed down two of your Pokémon with love! You can keep the Capture Styler by the way. The way you did it was a little unconventional, but effective anyways!"

"If I'm not mistaken, you have done something similar, if not different thing with your Pokémon! Like that one time I stayed at your place."

"Please don't mention that please."

"Why not? Both of you consented."

I was grinning evilly at Leeland and watching him squirm.

"Please don't tell the others!"

"Don't worry. I won't. You know I would never betray the trust of my best friend."

"Thank God!"

"You doubted me?"

"Yes, to be honest."

"I'm happy you're being honest with me."

"That's what friends are for isn't it?"

"True."

"Anyways. We should get going."

As we were walking to the Pokémon Center, Caleb walked up to me and said, "Wow! I didn't know you knew how to use the Capture Styler. Have you been training to be a Pokémon Ranger?"

"Nope. Mom wanted me to become a Ranger, but I wanted to be a trainer. Mom managed to get a Ranger to teach me how to use the Styler."

"Oh, okay."

I stopped for a moment, realizing something.

"I just realized that I probably be careful with using the styler on female Pokémon."

"Why?" Caleb asked.

I chuckled and replied, "Because I am apparently irresistible to female Pokémon! Both Helen and Layla consider me their mate despite not doing anything with them yet. I'm not even going to lie. I would be completely fine with being their mate!"

"Wow!" Despite his tough look, Caleb blushed lightly.

"You've done it haven't you?" I said with a knowing smile.

"Wha- No! Definitely not! No way!"

"Don't worry! I won't tell!"

Caleb read my mind and saw I was telling the truth.

"Alright. I did it with my Zoroark... She disguised herself as my girlfriend, "Caleb's cheeks were burning up from his blush, "long story short... she seduced me."

"Nice! I'm bet her disguise fell as soon as she released."

"How did you know that?"

"Intuition. I bet holding an illusion requires a lot focus, especially if she was being pounded into submission. Nobody, I mean nobody, can concentrate when orgasming."

Caleb blushed brightly at my comment.

"Looks like we're here, Caleb."

"Thank Arceus! That conversation was getting awkward!"

As I was entering, the girls gave me a knowing look. I returned a smirk as a response. They knew, but I was too tired to act like that tonight at least.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center! How may I help you?"

"We would like to heal our Pokémon and get a room for each of us.."

"Certainly! Just hand me your Pokéballs and It'll take just a few seconds each."

"Alright."

After a few seconds, I got my girls back.

"There you go, Leo." Nurse Joy cheerily told me, "Here's your key."

"Wait a second. How do you know my name?"

"You were in the news recently. The Pokemon starter ceremony was televised."

"Right... Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"You're very welcome, young man."

"See you tomorrow guys!"

"Good night, Leo!"

I walked to Room 7 and unlocked the door.

It was the average Pokémon Center room. It had one of those older TVs that weren't HD and a simple queen-sized beds with a dresser. I plopped down of the bed and released my Pokemon.

"Ah. It feels so good to stretch out my wings!" Opal sighed.

"Who are you?" Helen demanded.

"This is Opal! Now play nice or no 'treats' for you." I explained.

"What do you mean, Leo?"

"Both Helen and Layla consider me their mate."

I paused to let my words soak in. Suddenly, Opal's face turned completely red.

"I wouldn't mind if you were my mate as well."

Opal unexpectedly tackled me roughly began kissing me.

"Woah! Watch the beak! Like I told Helen, now is not the time. But I would settle for a hug!"

Opal hugged me amorously. I chuckled.

"Time for bed girls. Today exhausted me and don't have any energy to hand out any 'treats' to you."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Layla** : *Is looking at Leo hungrily*

 **Leo** : "Not now, Layla! Like I said to you before."

 **Layla** : *Pounces on Leo*

 **Leo** : "Help me Darth!"

 **Darth Leo** : *returns Layla to her Author Ball*

 **Leo** : "Thank you!"

 **Darth Leo** : "I know you want her, but I'm happy that you're trying to get to know her I bit more before you 'do it'"

 **Leo** : "Hey!" *blushes*

 **Darth Leo** : "Anyways, I'm just reminding you that I have both a Wattpad account and a account. You can find my Wattpad by searching ' **Wattpad DarthLeoWriter** ' and you can find my account by searching 'fanfiction DarthLeo'.

Also, I tend to post to Wattpad first before copy/pasting it to fanfiction. Sometimes, I may not post a chapter on fanfiction until a week later.

And one last thing, check out my new story 'Pokémon: The Fateful Encounter.'"


	13. Chapter 17

**A Lustful Evolution**

I yawned and tried getting up until I realized that I was being weighed down my a certain blue finned Pokémon.

Karma licked me once he realized I was awake. I grabbed his head and kisses him on the nose. Karma blushed lightly. I tried getting up, but Karla stopped me.

"I would pay more attention if I were you." Karma told me.

Sure enough, Layla was sleeping on my crotch.

"Leo, I know a great way to wake Layla."

"How?"

"This!"

Karma smashed his snout against mine as he violently, but gently, began kissing me. I found this to be oddly arousing. I felt my erection rising in my boxers. I let out a laugh once I realized Layla's face was being smooshed between my "lightning rod" and me.

"Layla!" I called out, unfortunately walking all the girls. Thankfully she woke up more slowly than the rest of the group. The rest of the girls noticed Leo kissing Karma and looked and noticed where Layla's face was located. The other girls started giggling and blushing. Layla began to wake up and immediately realized her face was wedged and pulled herself out. She yelped in embarrassment when she realized that she was wedged by Leo's "friend" pitching a tent in his boxers.

Helen began cracking up laughing.

"I told you not to sleep there silly! Layla! Look at Leo!" Helen said while giggling. I was passionately kissing Karma.

"Oh." Layla began to giggle.

"I guess Helen was right, he does love his Pokémon equally and deeply!" Layla commented.

"I think that's enough. I believe it's safe to assume everyone is fully awake and ready to go, so I'm going to take a shower."

I gathered some of my clean clothes and walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I stripped of my dirty clothes and walked up to the shower and noticed a random shampoo bottle in the middle of the shower floor.

Instead of turning on the hot water like I normally do, I turned on the cold water.

An feminine scream rang out before Layla dropped her shampoo bottle disguise before scampering out of the shower.

I laughed and said, "After that time, you finally get to see me in my birthday suit. Since you're already soaked, why don't you join me in the shower with me?" I said as I was adjusting the water temperature to my favorite temperature.

"Of course!" Layla said seductively.

"No funny business, okay"

"I can't guarantee that won't happen."

"But I can!"

"How?"

"You'll see!"

"You're no fun..." pouting cutely.

"You do realize that doesn't work on me anymore."

"Awwww."

"Had you save those for moments like these, I probably would have said yes. But no, you had to use that cute pouting face to beg for food I was going to give you in the first place."

"Man..."

"Come 'ere you!" I said while picking a very soaked Layla up.

I climbed into the tub with Layla and set her down as I turned around to gather the soap and shampoo.

Suddenly, I saw a glow coming from behind me. When I turned around, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Layla's form was glowing! This cannot be good. Layla was evolving during her heat.

I've read in a Pokémon handbook that any female Pokémon that evolves during its heat is inflicted with unimaginable lust.

Layla's form started to get taller and taller until she finished evolving.

Instant. Nosebleed.

She was gorgeous!

She was gorgeous!

"You're mine." Layla said seductively in a much more mature and sexy voice.

"Crap."

I ran to the bedroom and grabbed Layla's Pokéball. She was right on my heels.

"Layla! Return!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

I was already facing Layla. She had an expression the said she was going to ravage me until she was satisfied with me.

I've never been more terrified in my life.

Thankfully the return beam hit it's mark, returning Layla back into her Pokéball.

My heart was beating out of my chest. I didn't care that my other Pokémon saw me naked. All I cared about is putting Layla into the PC to make her wait out her heat.

I quickly got dressed and went to the PC, logged in, and deposited Layla.

Now to call Professor Rose.


	14. Chapter 18

**Troublesome Females**

Please listen to the song:

Above(Wattpad)

At watch?v=YwexE73xE0A (Fanfiction)

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What's wrong, trainer?"

"I was about to give my Zorua a bath, but she evolved while in heat. She adores me."

"Oh dear. I believe a have a Heat Cure in the back, but I need authorization from Professor Rose before I can use it."

"I was about to call him."

"Come to my office first. Some trainers are bound to overhear your conversation."

"Good idea."

Nurse Joy quickly led me to her office before I initiated the call to Professor Rose.

It rang a few times before Professor Rose popped up on the screen.

"This is Professor Rose. Who might I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"I'm Leo from College Town."

"Oh. So you're a soon-to-be trainer, huh?"

"Nope! I already have four Pokémon! I have a very unique issue I have with one of my female Pokémon. She was my starter."

"What would that be?"

"She evolved during her heat."

"Simple. Get her to mate with one of your Pokémon."

"She considers me her mate. Then again, so do the rest of my Pokémon, including my male Vaporeon."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I can talk to Pokémon."

"What?! Really?!"

"I can prove it if you'd like."

"Definitely! I'm sending a Pokémon right now!"

"Accept?" I clicked yes.

A Pokéball materialized and I picked it up.

"Who might this be?"

"A Fennekin that's been giving me trouble. She is really aggressive towards humans. She's attacked me more than all the other starters combined. If you can tame her, you can keep her"

"I think I can handle her. Let me release her outside first. I wouldn't want any of the Pokémon Center equipment to get damaged."

"Good idea."

I walked outside and released the troublesome female Fennekin.

She launched herself at me.

I didn't defend.

I sat down and began meditating(Calm Mind).

I let the Fennekin hit me with numerous scratches and embers.

After a minute, the Fennekin stopped.

"Attack or run away!" Barked the Fennekin.

(Undertale Pacifist Run anyone?)

"No."

"What? You can understand me?"

"I do and I won't back down!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I care."

"What?"

"Do you think I would have taken those attacks on purpose if I didn't care?"

"I don't understand... I just don't understand..."

I slowly approached the Fennekin's sobbing form.

The Fennekin allowed me pick her up. The small fire type began crying into my shoulders.

"Let it out, pup. It's not a sign of weakness to cry. Believe me, I've done my fair share of crying when my parents died."

The fire type looked up at me with a look of almost respect.

"Is that what happened to you, young one?"

"My parents were killed by poachers."

"My parents were killed by raging Tauros."

"I was saved by a Pokémon." Both of us said in unison.

I squeezed the Fennekin a little harder.

"You know exactly how I feel." We said in unison.

We felt almost in sync.

"Do you want to come with me?"

The fire fox started crying again.

It was the first time she has ever truly felt wanted and loved. That's all she ever wanted and ever asked for. She knew what the right answer was in her heart.

"I'd love to!" The vixen cried happily.

I pulled out a Premier Ball and presented it to the fox. At the same time, I crushed her old Pokéball.

"Tap the ball and you'll be able to join me. If you truly trust me, don't fight it once you're inside."

The fox immediately tapped the Premier Ball and was quickly sucked in. The ball immediately clicked.

She trusted me, I cried out in my thoughts.

Finally, someone who can understand my pain that I've been hiding all of these year.

The very same pain that manifested itself as anger and pure determination. The only thing that kept me going. The pain. Hope for a better life. Something to overshadow my struggles.

Finally. A true friend. The hope I was looking for. The flame of passion to keep me motivated. The rock to keep me steady. The strength to overcome any obstacle. The courage to take on even the strongest Legendaries.

The person to complete me as a person.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Darth Leo:** "I poured a lot of emotions into this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it."

 **Darth Leo:** "If you notice a grammar or spelling mistake or any other mistakes in the story, don't hesitate to PM me about it."

* * *

 **Trainers In This Chapter**

 **Leo's Pokémon**

1\. Layla -Female Zoroark  
2\. Opal - Female Pidgeot  
3\. Karma - Male Vaporeon  
4\. Helen - Female Houndoom  
5\. (Unnamed) - Female Fennekin

* * *

 **Leeland's Pokemon**

1\. Kitsune - Female Zorua  
2\. Alphys - Female Raticate


	15. Chapter 19

Please listen to this YouTube video while reading:

Above (Wattpad)

At watch?v=bM7SZ5SBzyY (Fanfiction)

Video Title: Alan Walker - Fade [NCS Release]

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"That was incredible, Leo! I've never seen anyone calm down a Pokémon like that! How did you do that?"

"Love and the ability to talk with any Pokémon. The two easiest ways to tame a Pokémon."

"You make it sound like you've done it before."

Helen appeared outside. I chuckled. I figured that she wouldn't like to be contained.

"In a way, I have. While my group was training in the forest, a pack of Houndoom ambushed us and defeated all of our Pokémon. I used a Capture Styler to subdue the alpha.

The alpha was this beauty right here."

I chuckled. "She tried to claim me right then and there, but it didn't work."

Helen blushed hard.

"She ended up wanting to come with me and prevented the pack from coming after us."

"Wow! That's incredible! Anyways, you should probably see Nurse Joy about those burns."

"WHO BURNED YOU?!" Helen barked.

"Our new teammate."

"When I get my paws on that Pokémon, I'm going to t-" Helen started to say.

I booped Helen's nose to get her full attention.

"Don't worry about her. I took those attacks on purpose."

"Why? Why would you do that? You could have been killed! I would have lost you!"

"I'm sturdier than you think."

"Obviously. You're still here. Just promise me you won't do something like this again."

"I can't promise that, Helen. I don't promise anything unless I know I can deliver. That's why I don't make too many promises."

"At least you're being honest with me. That's more than I can say with other males I've met."

"You got to admit. You're species aren't know to be the most honest."

"I didn't think of that. You're already a more qualified mate because of it."

"Come 'ere you! Give me a hug!"

Helen giggled. "You really are a hugger aren't you?"

"Why not? I love the way your silky soft fur feels!"

"Hehehehe. I see that you love all of your Pokémon. Anyways, could you get Nurse Joy out here for me?" Professor Rose asked

"Sure!"

A minute later, Nurse Joy walked outside.

"Hello again, Professor. How can I help you?"

"I'd like you to issue an anytime Heat Cure authorization card."

"Haven't people abused that in the past." Joy stated

"Don't worry, Joy. I have the feeling that he'll relieve his party member's heats when they come around."

Both Joy and my face turned bright red.

"I'll get you that card and Heat Cure right away!"

As soon as Joy rushed into the Pokemon Center, I said, "Put me out there why don't you?"

"What?" Professor Rose chuckled.

"Nevermind. Bye professor."

"'Enjoy' yourself, Leo."

"Call ended!" Announced the Pokégear.

I walked into the Pokémon Center. I noticed that Joy already had the items that the Professor requested she give me.

I thanked the nurse and took out Layla's ball out of the PC.

[Stop music here]

She immediately released herself out of the ball and not a moment later:

 **BOOOOOOOMMMM!**

An gigantic explosion rocked the entire Pokémon Center, knocking everyone onto their feet.

Karma's POV

"I hope Leo's okay."

Something shook the entire floor, knocking everyone down.

"You know what to do. Let's go!" I shouted.

I used Take Down on the door to get though it. I rushed out, along with the rest of our group and Pokemon, to the front of Pokemon Center to find it completely destroyed and finding Layla fighting valiantly, but she looked different.

Layla's POV

As soon as I realized I was out of the PC, I struggled and successfully managed to release myself from my ball, but something hit me. Something that wasn't friendly.

I quickly realized it was an explosion.

My mate was in trouble.

I felt a primal instinct kick in.

One that made me feel invincible.

I immediately yelled as I felt pure power flood throughout my viens.

I felt like I was a level 100. Unstoppable. No. Even stronger.

A powerful Aura flowed around me that started whipping air around.

A tall man wearing a important looking uniform with an H on it walked up to the carnage.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Dad?" Leeland said in surprise.

 **Trainers In This Chapter**

 **Leo's Pokémon**

1\. Layla -Female Zoroark  
2\. Opal - Female Pidgeot  
3\. Karma - Male Vaporeon  
4\. Helen - Female Houndoom  
5\. (Unnamed) - Female Fennekin

 **Leeland's Pokemon**

1\. Kitsune - Female Zorua  
2\. Alphys - Female Raticate


	16. Chapter 20

Please listen to the music. It's really important for this chapter:

Fanfiction: watch?v=9RFNb34lySQ

Wattpad: play video above.

Video Title: Bloody Tears Remix - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Music Extended

Uploaded by: BrawlBRSTMs3 X

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Dad? "

"Hehehe. I thought a left you to rot in that forest. No matter. All this will do is make things a lot more interesting for me. Very well. Give me all of the Pokémon in this Pokémon Center and no one gets hurt. "

"You won't get away with this Father. I won't let you and neither will my friends. "

"We'll just have to see about that won't we? "

"Kitsune! You're up! "

"Disaster! Win this or else! "

"Kitsune! Use Shadow Ball!

"Disaster! Use Living Nightmare! "

"What?! "

 **Third Person POV (Leo/Layla)**

Our heroes and their Pokémon find themselves in a alternate reality where they discover they are experiencing their worse nightmares.

"Layla! No! "

"Leo!"

Flames were everywhere. Pure darkness was everywhere, except where the flames touched. Flammable materials falling everywhere. Smoke was making it impossible to see. They were watching each other burn alive and there was nothing they could do about it.

"No. I. Won't. Let. This. Happen... No. One. Touches. My. Mate. But. ME!"

Layla began glowing with power as a white Aura began swirling around Layla. That same Aura began penetrating the darkness as if it wasn't even there.

Layla quickly hurried to Leo to protect him.

Layla sat down in a meditative way next to Leo.

Layla began chanting in an ancient sounding language.

Two pure white glowing orbs manifested themselves and began orbiting Layla.

 **Leo's POV**

What is Layla doing?

More orbs joined the others. No matter where the orbs joined the orbit, they were always evenly spaced.

The orbs, getting bigger and smaller in pulses, began getting bigger, until two circles of pure light faded in revealing the foe's female Absol and her demonic trainer. The Pokémon had several scratches and cuts on her body.

She looked terrified.

She clearly didn't want to do this.

"Evil Purge!" Layla cried.

Columns of pure blinding light from the circles on the ground flew up into the sky like a holy beacon.

"What? Impossible! No Pokémon or human should be able to survive that attack! You held back you worthless Pokémon!"

As soon as I realized that he was going to kick his Pokémon, time slowed to a crawl.

"Extreme Speed! Bullet Punch!" I yelled.

I ran faster than I thought possible and decked the trainer.

To my surprise, when I punched him, a shockwave pulsed from the impact and sent the trainer flying into a tree.

I slowly looked at my fist and saw there was a small amount of smoke rising from it.

"Did I really just do that?

 **Disaster's POV**

How did he do that? He attacked my trainer. I gotta defend him or else he'll punish me badly.

I tried to hit him with a tackle attack, but jumped and latched onto me at the last second.

His weight tackled me to the ground.

"You're safe. Don't worry." Said the human who tackled me.

I tried struggling but the human was to strong and I was too weak from that Zoroark's attack.

"Get off me!" I said.

"Not until you calm down!"

My surprise immediately caused me to stop struggling.

"You can understand me?"

"Of course. Please trust me. Your trainer is going to be arrested and all of his Pokémon taken away and put up for adoption. I know you don't trust humans, but-"

"How do you know that?" I interrupted.

"I can feel your distrust. I don't why but I can."

"You smell different."

"Huh?"

"You smell like a Pokémon."

"How? Both of my parents are human... wait. I think I remember my Dad saying that he met Mom just after I was born... Is my Dad a Pokémon?"

 **Absol's POV**

"Here. Let me take care of these wounds!"

"What are you-ooohhh!"

The human was licking my wounds and grooming me!

For some reason, I began to feel stronger and pain from my wounds that he licked were fading. I looked and realized that his tongue was healing my wounds.

I blushed lightly. He had my wounds completely healed and I felt myself at full strength.

He finally got off me and said, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

I blushed a little harder and was too embarrassed to speak.

"Come 'ere. I'll take you back!"

 **Leo's POV**

"Eeep!" The startled Absol cried out when I picked her up and put her over my shoulders.

When I walked back, Officer Jenny was waiting.

Once she noticed I was there, she walked up and began talking with me.

"Do you know what happened here?"

"I was in the Pokémon Center when it happened. An explosion rocked the Pokémon center and a man wearing a uniform with an H walked in and demanded all of the Pokémon Center's Pokémon."

"That's Team Harmony! They've been causing a lot of trouble lately. Keep going."

"That man released this Pokémon on my shoulders."

"But-"

"Wait! Let me finish! My friend, and traveling companion, Leeland send out his Zorua to fight this Absol. She," I pointed at the Absol,"released a powerful move that targeted everyone in the room, including trainers, Nurse Joy, and her partner Pokémon."

"How are you not knocked out with the rest of the people here?"

"I was getting to that."

"Oh."

"My Zoroark used some kind of move that I've never seen before that protected both of us from her attack and hurt her, ending her attack. Her trainer was about to kick his Pokémon, but I punched him before he could."

"Where is he if you punched him?"

"I punched him way over there to that tree."

"What?! How?"

"I think I used a Pokémon move; Bullet Punch, I think."

"Where's your fighting type?"

"I don't have one! That was me! Look!"

I punched the ground, creating shockwaves around the point of impact.

"Whoa... I believe you now..."

"I'll go take that man into custody."

A few minutes later, Officer Jenny returned and said, "Alright. I put him in the squad car, but in going to have to take his Pokémon. I'm afraid because they've attacked humans before, they have to be put down!"

"What?!"

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I'm proud to announce that this story has 6.18K reads on Wattpad and 14.357K views on fanfiction!

That's a whopping 20.53K views/reads!

Please continue commenting/reviewing my stories. It helps motivate me to write. Don't like a chapter? Tell me in a comment/review. Love a certain chapter? Tell me what you liked about it in a comment/review.

Last but not least, please check out my other story Pokémon: Frisk's Redemption. This story will eventually tie into Frisk's Redemption.

Frisk's Redemption is a Pokémon Undertale Crossover.

 **Trainers In This Chapter**

 **Leo's Pokémon**

1\. Layla -Female Zoroark  
2\. Opal - Female Pidgeot  
3\. Karma - Male Vaporeon  
4\. Helen - Female Houndoom  
5\. (Unnamed) - Female Fennekin

 **Leeland's Pokemon**

1\. Kitsune - Female Zorua  
2\. Alphys - Female Raticate

 **Other Pokemon**

1\. Disaster - Female Absol


	17. Chapter 21

**Saving Private Absol**

"What?!"

"I'm sorry trainer. No one will want to adopt these person because they've attacked people before. We can't give unsafe Pokémon to trainers and people."

"Let me adopt them! I've already tamed this Absol. She was part of his team."

"Right. Let me check with the Chief."

I hugged the Absol tightly during the few tense minutes Officer Jenny was on the phone. Both of us held each other in fear; not knowing the Absol and her teammate's fate.

Officer Jenny's phone beeped as her called ended with the person that was on the other line.

She walked up to us.

"The Chief said you can try to tame them."

"Why would he say tha- he said yes?"

"He did. If you fail, that Pokémon will unfortunately have to be put down."

"Good. There's still hope for them."

"I'll bring you to a potentially Pokémon-proof room at the station."

"Okay. Thanks! Can I hold on to Absol?"

"Of course! She hasn't been hostile this entire time!"

"Let me get my Pokémon first."

"Take you time. We have a healing machine at the station. "

I withdrew my Pokémon and got into the front seat of Officer Jenny's squad car and put the Absol into my lap.

I began stroking Absol's fur gently as the car began rolling.

"Absol. I'm going to need your help taming the others in your team."

"I'll gladly help you!"

"Are y-" Officer Jenny started.

"Yes. I can understand and speak with Pokémon."

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

"So what's the plan?" Asked the Absol.

"I'm not sure. I always improvise."

"I see." Absol said.

I could see Absol blush lightly at my response.

"Trainer. I never did catch your name."

"Oh yeah. My name is Leo."

Absol and I talked to a few more minutes talking to each other as we got to know each other better.

 **(I refuse to believe that after asking a few question causes ten minutes to go by.)**

"Alright Leo. Wait in the squad car while I put away the villain you clobbered."

"Will do officer!"

Officer Jenny opened the door, got out and closed the car door with a pronounced slam.

She walked to the back driver's side back for and pulled a very unconscious Team Harmony member out of the squad car.

I watched Jenny as she struggled to drag the heavy man inside.

I nuzzled Absol and kissed her on the top of her head.

Absol giggled and asked, "Do you do this with all of your Pokémon?"

"Yup. Even with my male Vaporeon, but to a lesser degree."

"I guess you really love your Pokémon!"

"No kidding! I was trying to give my female Zorua in heat a bath when she evolved."

"Oh." Absol began blushing as she knew what that meant.

"I ran out of there and barely returned her before I got molested. That was fun. That was shortly before I meet you actually."

"Oh. Here she comes."

Officer Jenny walked up to the passenger side door and opened my door.

"You can go in now."

"Absol. Ladies first."

Absol giggled.

I got out of the car after Absol did and the both of us began following Officer Jenny

"How many female Pokémon do you have?"

"All except one of my Pokémon are female. I have Layla the Zoroark, Opal the Pidgeotto, my new Fennekin, and Karma the male Vaporeon."

"I see. How many gym badges do you have?"

"None. I was planning on taking on the gym in Hyrule first. Ironically, the guy you just put away was that city's gym leader."

"Oh! You mean that new gym leader Ganon? I'll have to contact the Pokémon League to let them know."

 **(Yup. Ganon was Leeland's father. Ganon is also the main villain in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Ganon was the gym leader of Hyrule. Lol.)**

"Crap. I just realized that I'll have to wait for the gym leader to be replaced before getting the gym badge!"

"You can have one of Ganon's badges. You did literally beat him!" Officer Jenny said with a smile.

"No. I want to earn my badges legitimately. I don't consider fighting for my life to be a honorable way to earn a gym badge."

"Wow. You really want to do this the proper way, don't you?"

"Yes, Officer. Badges are supposed to be a measure of strength and responsibility. It's supposed to show your growth as a trainer and to show how strong your bond has grown since the beginning of your journey. If I were to get badges the improper way, not only would I be unprepared, I would be defeating the purpose of having gyms, gym leaders, and the Elite Four."

"That's deep. Did you rehearse that?"

"Actually I did. I wrote that as a part of a speech I gave."

"So you actually went to school instead of going on a journey?"

"Yup. I decided to do that so I would be more prepared. Besides, if my initial taming doesn't work, I could anyways use this Capture Styler." I pulled up my sleeve, revealing the Styler.

"How'd you get that?"

"I got it from my friend Leeland, who in turn got it from his Mom. A retired Pokémon Ranger."

"I see. Give me your Pokégear for a few minutes."

"Okay. Here you go."

Officer Jenny connected her Pokégear with mine and my Pokégear beeped.

 _Officer Mode activated. Please say a command._

"Access device nicknamed Leeland."

 _Contact nicknamed Leeland found._

 _Accessing._

 _Connection successful._

 _Connected device has low battery. (3%)_

 _Device owner: Leeland Greene._

 _Please say a command._

"Access contact nicknamed Mom."

 _Contact nicknamed Mom found._

 _Accessing._

 _Connection successful._

 _Device owner: Lilly Greene._

 _Please say a command._

"Call connected device."

 _Sending call to officer's Pokégear. Officer Mode deactivated. Have a nice day_!

Officer Jenny disconnected the wire from my Pokégear as her Pokégear began calling Leeland Mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi Miss Greene. This is officer Jenny from the city of Hyrule. Did you give your son your Capture Styler?"

"He's not in any trouble is he?"

"Nonono! Of course not! I was told that Leeland gave one of his friends that Styler. "

"Oh okay. Leeland was never good at using the Styler. I told him that if he found a trainer that he deemed worthy of the Styler, he would bring him to me to meet him, but I'm sure he had good reasons to not do what I said. Is this trainer nearby?"

"He's right next to me actually."

"May I speak with him?"

"Absolutely!"

Officer Jenny handed me her Pokégear.

"Leo? Is that you?"

"Lilly? Wow! Long time no see!"

"Miss green? You know this trainer?"

"Of course! Leo here is the son of Deborah and Roger Martinez, Pokémon Masters. Deborah had me teach Leo how to use that exact Capture Styler! Leo learned how use it faster then everyone else I've ever taught! He is a natural! I would love for him to have the Styler!"

"That certainly clears things up! Thank you for your hel-"

"Wait a sec Officer Jenny! Let me install the Pokémon Ranger app on Leo's Pokégear!"

"Okay!" I said.

I quickly handed Officer Jenny my Pokégear, watched it disappear into her Pokégear, and saw Lilly pick it up from the other side of the video call.

"Okay Google!"

Beep!

"Install and open the Pokémon Ranger app with the authorization code 2807023175."

 _Installation complete. Opening Pokémon Ranger app._

I watched Lilly punch a few things into the Pokégear and then transfer the Pokégear back to Officer Jenny.

"That app makes you an official Pokémon Ranger. Officer, do you mind checking Leo's Pokémon Ranger status?"

"Sure!"

Officer Jenny hooked up her Pokégear to mine.

 _Officer Mode activated. Please say a command._

"Check Pokemon Ranger status."

 _Checking..._

 _Name: Leo Martinez_

 _Ranger status: active._

 _Ranger rank: Area Ranger._

 _Last rank obtained: 1 minute ago_

Officer Jenny disconnected the cord from my Pokégear, causing officer mode to deactivate on my Pokégear.

"That's quite a promotion there Leo! Looks like you didn't have to graduate from the Ranger Union. What situation called for the use of the Capture Styler?"

I called out Helen and healed her with my medicine.

"She was the Alpha of a pack of Houndoom. They ambushed our group of five people and defeated all of our Pokémon. She tried going after me and that's when Leeland tossed me this Capture Styler. I successfully used the Styler, but it didn't work in the way I expected it to work. Instead of wanting me as dinner, she wanted me as a mate..."

"What?! How do you know that?!" Both Lily and Officer Jenny exclaimed.

"One: I can speak with Pokémon and she said, 'he's mine'. Two: She tackled me to the ground and kept licking me in the face, and only stopped to growl at anyone who got close."

Lily and Officer Jenny's jaws were on the ground. They knew that's generally what Houndoom do to claim a mate.

"I asked Helen to be my Pokémon and she accepted. Isn't that right, Helen?"

She barked cutely and jumped on me, knocking me over, and then began licking me on the face, more specifically my lips.

"Ha ha ha! I take that as a yes!"

I moved my head side to side trying to avoid being licked without much success.

"Stop it! Ha ha ha!"

Helen kept going, completely ignoring me.

"Enough."

I picked her up and slammed her beside me with a dull thud.

Helen looked surprised at first, but that look of surprise was quickly replaced with a look of intense lust.

I quickly recalled her back into her Pokéball.

Lilly and Officer Jenny were dumbfounded. They both clearly knew what just happened.

"Do you believe me now?

"Definitely..." Lilly and Officer Jenny said simultaneously.

"How long did you catch her?" Lilly asked.

"About an hour ago. I have never fought a Pokémon to catch it. I've always asked."

"You're truly something special, Leo. It was a pleasure to meet you. Officer, please send Leo my full contact information, including home address. I would love to meet with you in person some time in the future! Goodbye you two!"

"Alrighty then. Let's get you to the room where you can start taming those Pokémon. Just from what I've seen you are fully capable of taming these Pokémon."

We took a few minutes to arrive to the room.

"Here's the first Pokéball! Get in there!"

"Can you heal my other Pokémon first?"

"That'll help."

After a few minutes, Officer Jenny came with my Pokéballs with my Pokémon fully healed inside.

"Are you ready Leo?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

I stepped into the room with Absol and heard the heavy door close with a magnetic click.

I threw the Pokéball upwards and released a female Arbok.

Despite being almost fainted from Layla's attack, being hit from inside the Pokéball, Arbok lunged at me. I instinctively threw up a Protect wall.

Arbok almost fainted from the impact, but became confused instead.

I quickly jumped onto her back and began healing her with my hands.

"Why are you healing her?"

"Trust me. Besides, it worked with you did it not?"

"Point taken."

The Arbok began moaning in pleasure.

"Why... are... you... doing... this?" Moaned the purple snake, saying each word in between moans.

"I want to be your trainer. I'll take care of you and give you what need and want. I'll give you the love and attention you deserve. Please just give me that chance."

Arbok began curling herself around me. I didn't detect any malicious intent so I let it happen.

The both of us stared into each other's eyes, trying to read each other's intentions.

Without warning, Arbok kissed me passionately. After a minute, Arbok broke away and said, "I would love to be your Pokémon. Only your Pokémon."

"Welcome to the team, beautiful."

Arbok giggled.

"Damn. Your good, Leo!" Absol catcalled.

"Officer Jenny. Could you pass me the next Pokéball?" I asked while smiling at Absol's comment.

The door opened and Officer Jenny stepped into the room with an expression of surprise. She tossed me a Pokéball and I easily caught it. I released the Pokémon inside and a Serperior materialized as Arbok and I began kissing again.

 **Serperior's POV**

I felt myself being called out of my Pokéball.

I quickly noticed my other team members.

What?!

"Um... Arbok?" I asked.

"Yes?" Arbok said with a satisfied grin.

"What are you doing?"

"Making out with out with my new trainer. Wanna try him?" Arbok smugly.

I saw Arbok uncoiling from the trainer. Taking it as a cue, the trainer approached me and said,"Let me take care of those wounds."

"You're going to love this, Serperior." Arbok told me.

"What is he going to d- AHHHHH!" I screamed out in pure bliss.

(He was rapidly healing me and filling me with an enormous amount of energy. It was the same energy that I get from the sun. What most people don't know is that grass types experience a small amount of pleasure from soaking in the sun. As a result, I was overloaded with pleasure.)

I immediately wrapped myself around him. As I did, he stopped healing me.

"Why'd you stop?"

He gingerly grabbed my face and kissed me.

"Will you become my Pokémon? Like I promised Arbok, I'll take care of you and give you what need and want. I'll give you the love and attention you deserve. Will you give me a chance?" He asked.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Credit to Lucariofanlover13(Wattpad) for suggesting the final two Pokémon to be introduced.

 **Trainers In This Chapter**

 **Leo's Pokémon**

1\. Layla -Female Zoroark  
2\. Opal - Female Pidgeot  
3\. Karma - Male Vaporeon  
4\. Helen - Female Houndoom  
5\. (Unnamed) - Female Fennekin

 **Leeland's Pokemon**

1\. Kitsune - Female Zorua  
2\. Alphys - Female Raticate

 **Other Pokemon**

1\. Disaster - Female Absol  
2\. (Unnamed) - Female Arbok  
3\. (Unnamed) - Female Serperior


	18. Chapter 22

Just a quick shout out to my friend NightWing4390(Wattpad) and a handful of other people for providing positive feedback on my content.

If you can, please give Night Wing a follow and and check out some of his work. It's pretty good!

* * *

I would love to introduce the talented LapisChillaxuli(Wattpad)/Salazzle(Wattpad) as my new Co author! Together we created this wonderful chapter for all of you to enjoy!

* * *

 **In For The Kill**

* * *

 **Serperior's POV**

"Will you become my Pokémon? Like I promised Arbok, I'll take care of you and give you what need and want. I'll give you the love and attention you deserve. Will you give me a chance?" He asked.

I began to cry out in joy. All of my life I've been abused by my trainer since I was a Snivy. I was forced to battle other Pokémon. I was only let out of the Pokéball to fight. It was a lonely life of eternal hurt and pain.

I saw that heavenly light at the end of the tunnel.

And that light was the trainer in front of me.

I coiled around him and began nuzzling him lovingly.

"You'll take me?" My eyes gleamed with hope.

He snuggled into me in response.

"Of course! I won't let a gorgeous girl like you suffer!"

I squealed in excitement.

"Come on. Let's get you checked out at the Pokémon Center." The attractive trainer told me.

"Okay." I said dreamily.

"Officer Jenny, could you let us out?"

I quickly heard the door magnetically unlock and swing open.

On the other side was a very surprised Officer Jenny.

"How?"

"Never underestimate the power of love and affection." He smiled.

"Are you a Poképhile?"

"I haven't done 'that' if that's what you're asking, but I wouldn't object to it if that's what they wanted." He grinned toothily.

All of the girls near him, including me and Officer Jenny, immediately blushed once we realized what he said.

"Could I fill out the paperwork after healing my Pokémon at the Pokémon Center?"

"That will be fine. I'll bring it over to you tomorrow so we can sign it." Said Officer Jenny.

Leo looked at her oddly. "We?"

"I have to sign it to make it official."

"Oh. Okay. Meet me at the Pokémon Center first thing in the morning, okay?"

"Have 'fun', Leo!" Officer Jenny teasingly said.

To my amusement, my new trainer blushed a brighter red than a Tamato Berry.

I'm going to love being with him.

 **Leo's POV**

Did she seriously just say that? Hehehe. At least Officer Jenny seems okay with it.

"Let's go. I want to make sure the rest of my friends are okay."

The three gals had a look of deep admiration throughout their faces.

While we were walking/slithering to the Pokémon Center, I was thinking to myself.

Have I been going too fast with my girls? I mean, all of them seem lustful towards me. I wonder...

I pulled out my Pokégear and pointed it at myself.

"Unknown Pokemon.

Fighting-normal type.

Ability: Charm.

Moves: Force Palm, Attract, Recover, Aura Sphere, Protect, Safeguard, Detect, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Extreme Speed."

"That explains a few things."

"Wait! Did you scan yourself?" Asked the Absol.

I shrugged. "Yeah. I did."

"Did you mean any of what you told us?" The Absol had a hurt expression on her face.

"Of course I did!"

I released my entire team, except Layla, before I took a hyper potion and Layla's Pokéball out and released her. I quickly sprayed her with the potion as she materialized.

"Leo? Leo! I'm so gla-" She noticed the others "get away from my mate!" Layla growled threateningly, a metallic sheen forming over her claws, extending them for a Metal Claw.

I quickly grabbed her arm, preventing her from attacking, effectively stopping her.

"Calm down Layla. They're on our team."

"Hmm. So have you rut them all yet?" Layla said with a foxy grin after calming down.

I chuckled and the other girls (and Karma) had noticeable blushes despite their fur/scales.

"My starter deserves to be my first, sweety."

Layla giggled adorably with a blush clearly visible.

"Let's go and get you all checked out at the Pokémon Center. I also want to make sure my friends are okay." I told the gals.

"Layla?" Arbok asked.

Layla turned her maw towards Arbok indicating that she had Layla's full attention.

"How does Leo treat you?"

"Like a princess! Although he refused to end my heat today." Layla told everyone, looking displeased.

"Hey! That's not my fault! You evolved during your heat as I was trying to giving you a bath! You were going to break me if I didn't run! You were already a powerful Pokémon before you evolved!" I pouted.

All of the girls started giggling at my displeasure (while Karma had a huge grin) and the naughty picture they were all forming had I been unable to run.

"Whatever. I'll let you gals have your fantasy."

"Hehehe. I guess you're not man enough to rut me!" Layla teased me with an evil smile.

Now it was my turn to have an evil smile!

"Oh really~?"

 _ **Warning! Lemon ahead! If you want to skip it, scroll down to the next underlined and bolded text.**_

 _ **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

 _ **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

 _ **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

* * *

Layla yelped as I pushed her backwards onto the forest floor, making her fall into her back.

I immediately pounced on Layla and attacked her... By making out, of course!

We quickly had each other's hands behind each other's heads, trying to force each other into a deeper kiss.

Our tongues danced furiously in between our mouths, only stopping to allow our lips to constantly make contact with each other.

I do admit the kiss was a bit awkward because she had a maw and I had a mouth, but we didn't care. Love has no boundaries.

And neither does lust.

Ours were rising by the minute.

Our passion growing until we couldn't wait any longer.

Layla broke the kiss for a single moment, gasping out,

"Leo?"

"Yes, love?"

"Take me!" She cried, "I need to feel you inside me! I can't take my heat anymore!"

I nudged her head so she was looking upwards, allowing me full access to her silky, smooth neck.

I could feel her shuddering with delight as I started kissing her neck, each kiss was getting lower and lower as I began exploring her furry body.

Her moans only made want to give her more.

The words from Layla were slow, as if she tried to stop herself from moaning every time she opened her mouth.

"Leo… you are… such a teas- Ahh!"

I loved her deep growl of pleasure when I placed my hand on her moist folds.

She grasped the hand that was on her sex, and I let her guide it, move it to her rhythm, until I slipped a finger into her.

I didn't have enough time to react as Layla suddenly flipped our positioning, this time her on top, me on the bottom.

The Zoroark flashed me a devilish grin, and the lustful glint in her narrowed eyes were very good conveyors of her intentions.

"You are going to get it, Leo" She whispered huskily.

I could feel one her three claws on her hand move down my side, stopping at the belt of my shorts.

With one swift movement, she tore my shorts and pulled my underwear off, revealing my very erect appendage.

"You dirty, dark fox." I whispered, with a grin matching hers.

Layla brought her other paw up and placed it gently on my bare chest, as I had just taken off my shirt. I could feel as she slowly lifted herself up and back down onto my awaiting tip.

My expression quickly became serious as I remembered something from school.

"Breaking your barrier is gonna hurt. Are you sure about this, Layla? I don't want to hurt y-"

Layla laid a single claw over my mouth to silence me.

"I've never been more sure about this in my life. There isn't another person or Pokémon I'd rather do this with. Let me pleasure you, Master."

She leaned down to continue our broken kiss, before she let herself fall onto me, both of our eyes shot open.

As she fell, I felt my cock hit and tear through her barrier as I claimed her virginity.

Layla let out a whimper of pain.

I could feel the walls of her sex clench, then relax against my own.

"Layla!" I cried out, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'll be okay in a moment."

After a few moments, I had tried repositioning myself, then stopped, my action being met with an almost primal growl.

She was not about to let me pull out at this point.

My hands had found their way through Layla's thick mane and onto her luscious breasts, grasping them, almost massaging Layla's luscious mounds.

My action, thankfully, causing her to moan in pleasure instead of pain.

 **Layla's POV**

We're finally doing this! Ever since I was a Zoura I've wanted to do this with my Trainer. But now that it's finally happening…

I feel like I could orgasm at any moment.

His cock was deep inside of me, moving with my slightest movement. I was currently making out with Leo, loving him more with every second we were laying down on the forest floor together.

I rotated my hips, feeling his hard appendage piston in and out of my pussy, eliciting a moan from both of us and more juices oozing from my moist folds. I have no doubts that some of Leo's own juices were mixed with mine as I continued moving my hips.

One of Leo's hands moved to my hair, gripping it tightly. It hurt, but I realized it was turning me on.

I broke the kiss, each of us gasping for air.

I growled out, "Pull harder, Leo."

He obliged, tightening his grip and started pulling on my hair, making me moan in pleasure.

I never stopped thrusting my hips. The pleasure making me feel like I was going to faint. That's how heavenly it felt.

I felt the walls of my pussy clench, and I arched my back, my stomach pushing up against Leo's, my snout facing the sky, then I howled, feeling myself and Leo orgasm at the same time.

Both of us basking in the afterglow of our mutual orgasms.

I felt bad for the girls and anyone who heard and knew what was going on.

I panted, looking down at my Trainer and new mate.

'Hmm. Mate… I like it.' I thought to myself.

We moved, so we were laying on our sides, bodies pressed up against each other.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **You can come out now x3**

 **Layla's POV**

Leo and I looked into each other's eyes, not wanting to ruin the perfection of the moment, I whispered "Leo?"

He breathed out, "Yes, Love?"

"You know I love you, right?" I asked a little shyly, "I mean… you know I wouldn't do this with just anybody?"

He smiled, and placed a hand gently on the side of my muzzle. "What kind of question is that? Of course I know that. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were going to be loyal to nobody, but me "

I glanced away, feeling kind of silly for asking a question with such an obvious answer.

He leaned forward, kissing me on my nose, giving me a serious look, saying, "I love you, Layla. Nothing, and I mean, nothing will change that." He kissed me on my lips. "I promise that."

I snuggled with him, my arms wrapped around him, whispering into his ear, "Thank you, Leo" I closed my eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep in his arms.

 **Leo's POV**

When I saw Layla's eyes close, I too felt my eyes get heavy as I snuggled closer to Layla, her soft fur practically lulling me to sleep.

Unfortunately, I couldn't stay there because I had to make sure my friends were okay. I asked Serperior to make me a Worry Seed so I could stay awake.

Serperior happily made a Worry Seed and gave it to me with an adorable blush.

"You gave us quite the show there, Leo!" One of the girls told me. All of the other girls had a look of lust.

I gulped and thought quickly. With a speed I didn't think was possible, I quickly withdrew all of my girls into their respective Pokéballs and more or less threw on my clothes.

"The girls are fun, aren't they?" Karma asked with a grin.

"Yea..." I answered, still in shock that I avoided getting forcefully claimed by the other girls.

Karma walked up to me and began to affectionately rubbing his head against my legs, particularly around my crotch.

"Wait! You want mate with me too? But you're a g-"

"Guy. I know. To answer your question, I'm bi. Yes, I would love to mate with you and no, not right now. I want to give you a chance with the other girls before I want a go with you."

"Oh okay. Thank you for giving me the time to get used to that. I'm sure I'll eventually be with all of my pokémon." I told Karma.

"No problem! After All, it wouldn't be good Karma to forcefully mate with you." Karma told me smugly.

"Hahaha! Good one!" I suddenly became serious as I remembered my friends, "Let's get back to the Pokémon Center. I want to make sure my friends are okay."

Karma and I walked back to the Pokémon Center to find it completely repaired.

"What! It's fixed already!"

"Pokemon builders are handy aren't they?" Said a voice to my left.

"Gaaaaahhh! Where'd you come from?!"

If the sky had a ceiling, I would have hit it from being startled by the burly man in a construction uniform.

The man gave a hearty laugh and said, "Name 's Brant. And who might I have the pleasure of meeting?"

(DL: Bonus points for the people who tell me what game Brant was plucked from.)

"I'm Leo."

"Nice to meet you, Leo."

"You seem to have quite the fighting spirit, Leo. Here. Take this." Brant gave me a black belt, "I think you need it more than my Pokémon do. As you see, my Pokémon and I are gettin' older and we haven't been able to fight in Pokémon battles lately." He shrugged. "So, I figured it was only a matter of time before we wouldn't be able to be construction workers anymore."

I took the belt, beaming "Thanks!"

Apparently, Brant's Machamp needed help with something, and Brant walked off, nodding a quick goodbye beforehand.

I had a feeling we'd meet again.

Karma muttered, "Real cheery fellow, that one." He looked Brant over, watching him walk away. "At least he can't understand me."

I patted his head. "But hey! We got a Black Belt out of it!"

"It's always about stuff isn't it?"

"Not always. Most of the time, and you four probably saw," I blushed, brushing my hand over my current team's Pokéballs, lingering on Layla's "it's about you guys, my Pokémon. At the same time, it's about being with your friends and helping them fight for what's right."

"Speaking of your friends, are they okay?"

"I'm... not exactly sure. I haven't seen or heard from them since before the whole 'Pokémon Center being destroyed' thing. Let's check."

We had walked through the sliding doors (which amazingly worked too) and up to Nurse Joy.

"Have you seen my friends? You know, Leeland, Molly and Melody?"

"Leo! Over here!" I heard Molly's voice call out.

I turned, seeing them sitting at the couches, then back to Nurse Joy and shrugged a half-thanks.

Karma and I walked over, him running ahead and jumping onto one of the couches, next to Kitsune and started talking with Alphys.

"Hey guys! Where have you be-"

A sharp look from Molly made me fall silent and sit down.

"We've been here!" Melody's Eevee said cheerily, a sharp contrast to what Molly probably felt. "I think the real question is, 'Where have you been?" He sniffed the air, looking at me with surprise. "...and why do you smell like sex?"

I froze, my face turning redder than a Magikarp. I clearly did not think about the whole scent situation with canine or cat like Pokémon.

Karma burst out laughing, unable to control himself and resulted in him falling off the couch.

Everyone else looked at me with mild surprise.

"What. The hell." Leeland said, pretty much voicing the thoughts of the rest of the group.

Karma had gotten up and walked over to me and took Layla's Pokéball off my belt.

Flustered, I tried stopping him, but he jumped away before I could get a grip.

(DL: Water types are slippier than you think. x3)

"Why don't you ask her yourself."

Karma dropped the Pokéball on the ground and the form of Layla materialized itself next to me.

The Zoroark stretched and opened her eyes, noticing everyone looking at me and her.

Layla rubbed her eyes, "Whaa-" she yawned "-aat's going on?"

Melody's Eevee walked over to her.

At this point, I covered my face in embarrassment.

All I heard was, "Yep! They definitely had sex!"

I winced.

"Guys, not too loudly. I don't want anyone else to hear that." I said nervously. "I also don't want Layla attacking someone right now."

"Okay, but no other humans can understand me, so…" Came the smug reply from the Eevee.

"Dammit" I mumbled.

I took a breath, uncovering my face.

"Anyways..." I continued, changing the subject, "since you guys are alright, do you guys want to continue our journey in the morning?"

"I don't see why not." Caleb said, "I've always wanted to explore the Cora region"

"Let's get rooms for the night." I suggested.

"Don't have too much fun, Leo." Leeland told me with a knowing look.

"Stop it guys! I need my rest tonight!"

"Especially after rutting Layla." Kitsune muttered not-so-discretely, then grinned. "I can't wait to evolve now."

Kitsune was looking at Leeland with lust and tackled him to the ground.

"You're mine when I evolve, Leeland." Kitsune said huskily, "I'll make sure you can't resist this hot piece of temptation and leave you begging for more."

Leeland was looking at Kitsune nervously.

"Uhh... " He looked up helplessly. "A little help?" He asked.

I chuckled a little.

He is at least going to suffer some embarrassment tonight.

He attempted one final act of confidence.

"What if I didn't let you?"

"Name one instance you have ever told me no when I wanted to get something." Kitsune said with a smirk.

Leeland's face contorted into a face of horror.

"Shit!"

I sighed, smiling, and walked up to Leeland and took what I felt was Kitsune's Pokéball.

"What th-"

I returned Kitsune.

When Leeland realized what I did, he gave me a look of gratitude.

I held out my hand for him to reach and asked, "Truce?"

Leeland quickly and firmly replied, "Truce"

"Don't worry. I'll give you some pointers, but not tonight."

I looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying, "Let's see Nurse Joy and explain your situation."

Leeland gave me a look of horror.

"Don't give me that look!" I said, crossing my arms. "She already knows about Layla and I, Leeland. Even Officer Jenny!"

"Really?"

"Not kidding. Oh yeah… I should probably mention that I adopted your Dad's Pokémon."

"What?! How?" Leeland angrily yelled.

I heard footsteps behind me, and a low hiss. It was clear it wasn't intended to scare, but it was obvious enough to grab his attention.

"Shut it! It's too late for yelling."

Leeland put his hands up in defense and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, Layla."

She mumbled something like an annoyed "Yeah, yeah" and walked past us, to the room.

I shrugged, lowering my voice. "Anyways, the Officer Jenny here let me try and tame them, you know, to make sure they wouldn't attack anyone"

Leeland crossed his arms, clearly ticked off at the prospect of someone else taking care of his father's Pokémon. It was understandable.

Then he yawned.

"Well, we can sort all of this out in the morning."

He shot me a smirk.

"In the meantime, Leo, you'd better get comfortable with sleeping in the same bed with your new Zoroark lover."

"I have a feeling I'm going to have to sleep with all of my Pokémon like that."

"Why?" Melody asked, joining us in the hallway.

"Because all of my Pokémon seem to be romantically interested in me."

"Even Karma?" Leeland asked.

"Even Karma." I confirmed.

In response to my answer, Leeland gasped.

"Are you going to do the same thing that you've done with Layla to Karma?"

"I mean, I can't do exactly what I did to Layla to Karma, considering that Karma is a male, but I wouldn't mind too much doing something like that with him."

"Really? I thought I knew you better."

"I mean, we probably wouldn't even go that far..." I shrugged. "Remember that time you dared me to kiss Jordon, and I actually kissed him?"

He thought for a second.

"Yeah!... Wait, did you enjoy that kiss?" He asked suspiciously.

"I certainly didn't mind it, but I guess I see where you're coming from."

I looked to Melody.

"What about you? What do you think?"

She jumped from the sudden attention, but answered anyway.

"Uh… I… don't know?" She shrugged, "I really haven't thought about anything you two have said."

Melody then cracked a grin, leaning forwards teasingly and raised her voice a bit.

"But I'm not the one who's had sex with a Zoroa-"

A set of glowing metallic claws appeared near her face and silenced her, replacing the smile with a look of uncertainty.

The claws raised, forcing Melody against the wall, preventing her from moving.

The afro-mentioned Zoroark lumbered into the hall, clearly pissed off that I wasn't in bed with her yet.

Layla grabbed Leeland by the scruff of his shirt, moving him next to Melody - who was still being held in place by the Metal Claw - and growled threateningly,

"I said. Sleep."

The two of them, clearly shocked about the anger radiating from the Pokémon, stayed silent and took to nodding their heads quickly.

I was appalled. Layla had never threatened anyone intentionally.

"Layla, stop. I know you're upset, but you need to calm down." I said carefully, wanting to defuse the situation.

In the small fit of rage, Layla snapped.

"Make me, Leo!" She snarled, turning her head towards me.

"If you insist."

I coated myself with Protect, performed Extreme Speed to get behind her, and used a concentrated blast of Aura to paralyze her; Not enough to hurt her, but I knew she felt it.

Once she was paralyzed, I picked her up bridal style and began walking towards Nurse Joy.

I threw them a look over my shoulder.

"Layla is right guys. We do need to get to bed. I have a strange feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

My shocked friends quickly recalled their Pokémon and scurried back to their rooms in the Pokémon Center.

I recalled Layla and handed her to Nurse Joy to get healed and released her once she was handed back to me.

"Layla. We need to talk." I stated, voice firm.

Layla's ears dropped in shame.

"Why Layla, why did you do that? What made it okay to threaten my friends?"

I asked, hurt relevant in my voice.

She looked down, evidently unhappy about what had happened.

* * *

 **Layla's POV**

I felt terrible. I didn't really want to silence them like that. I just wanted some sleep.

I slid to the ground when we got to our room's door.

I felt tears sting my eyes and a small whimper build in my throat before a quiet sigh from Leo made me glance up.

"Listen, just, tell me why." He said softly.

I took a small breath and answered.

"I'm sorry Leo. I was just tired, and really, really annoyed. I didn't mean to snap. Really."

I drug a paw across my face, wiping my tears and to sober myself up a bit.

"All right." Was his response. "But you have to apologize to Leeland and Melody as well, okay?"

"Okay" I told him.

"Come here, Layla." Leo told me with outstretched hands.

I stood, wavering a bit on unsteady feet, and accepted the hug.

He pulled back a bit and whispered in my ear, "I meant what I said in the forest; I love you, and nothing is going to change that."

I grinned and stifled a small laugh, before picking him up and carrying him bridal style.

"Woah! Layla, wha-"

"You are finally going to get into bed with me."

I decided to tease him a bit.

"A forest floor doesn't really count, you know."

He pouted cutely, then grinned, "Alright, love, you win."

He then raised a finger.

"But... how long have you know Metal Cla- mmph!"

I silenced him with a kiss before I kicked the door shut, bringing us down on the bed, lips still locked.

I'll apologize to the others in the morning.

Both of us fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

"I can't take this anymore... I'm so numb... I can't feel my legs. I don't want to be here anymore. I feel like I'm fading. I can't take this abuse anymore. Someone help me."

* * *

 **Trainers In This Chapter**

 **Leo's Pokémon**

1\. Layla -Female Zoroark

2\. Opal - Female Pidgeot

3\. Karma - Male Vaporeon

4\. Helen - Female Houndoom

5\. (Unnamed) - Female Fennekin

6\. (Unnamed) - Female Absol

7\. (Unnamed) - Female Arbok

* * *

 **Other Pokémon**

1\. (Unnamed) - Female Serperior

2\. (Unintroduced) - Female Pokémon


	19. Chapter 23

**The Riolu Rescue**

 **?'s POV**

"I can't take this anymore... I'm so numb... I can't feel my legs. I don't want to be here anymore. I feel like I'm fading. I can't take this abuse anymore. Someone help me."

 **Leo's POV**

{Someone help me.} A voice filled with pain echoed throughout my head.

I woke with a start.

"Someone's in trouble! Layla, I need your help!" I jumped out of bed.

She mumbled something incomprehensible about Oran Berries.

"No time!" I yelled in panic, dragging Layla behind me.

I flew through my room's door and sprinted towards the entrance of the Pokémon Center.

I didn't even wait for the doors to open, I simply shattered the door.

An angry Nurse Joy yelled after me, "Hey! That door was just replaced!"

"Sorry! I'll explain later!"

I followed my instincts and ran in a certain direction in the woods.

It almost like I had a sixth sense of detecting trouble.

"Leo!" Layla's voice called from behind me.

I stopped, glancing back to see a large dust trail and Layla on the ground, face up.

I looked at my hand, realizing that I was still dragging her, and dropped her ankle.

I winced, moving to help her up.

"Heh, sorry Love" I said apologetically. She shook herself to rid most of the dirt from her hair and fur.

She looked around, apparently not particularly bothered by being dragged through a Pokémon Center and some ways into the forest.

"Alright" she said "Where's your sixth sense taken us this time?" She paused."...and why did you take off without our friends. Again?"

I shrugged. "Well... I really don't know. I just heard a pained voice in my head, and I thought I should go help them... I guess."

She gave me a look.

"Two things: First, we're not going to let you eat those Wiki Berries anymore, and second:" she pointed "You forgot your Pokéball belt, and it seems you'll have to rely on me to help."

I opened my mouth to reply, but a rustling of the bushes nearby made us stop our conversation.

I looked to Layla, who nodded, and produced Metal Claw just to be safe.

We moved closer to the noise, and I kneeled down, getting ready to catch whatever was going to come out.

However, what moved out of the bushes was not at all what either of us were expecting.

A small, blue, bruised, and scratched form pretty much fell out of the foliage and onto its knees. It looked up, and past its tear-stained cheeks, we saw it had a pair of terrified, bloodshot eyes that darted between me and Layla.

It flared blue for a moment, then whimpered.

"P-please... don't hurt m-me."

Layla promptly got rid of the attack.

I slowly raised my hands to quiet her, then spoke softly.

"Don't waste your aura, I can understand Pokemon. I'm not here to hurt you." I told her.

"What's wrong, little one?" Layla added in a motherly tone, kneeling on the ground and leaned closer.

The terrified 'mon flinched away. "My trainer k-keeps b-beating me f-for losing b-battles."

"And here I thought only worthy Trainers were even allowed to have a Riolu." I muttered, scowling.

"Has he healed you?"

"No. H-he j-just w-waits until I w-wake u-up."

"Come here, pup. Let me heal you."

The Riolu seemed hesitant to come any closer, but slowly began approaching us.

Once she was close enough, Layla gently picked her up, and I began summoning the same healing Aura I've used on my team.

Upon seeing the Aura, the little Riolu became frightened.

"Calm down little one. It's just healing Aura." Layla told the Anubis-like Pokémon.

The Riolu looked at me in surprise.

"You can use Aura? Are you related to the great Sir Aaron?" She asked.

I summoned a small Aura Sphere and said, "My father was... well, he was a Lucario. My mother was a Pokémon Master."

The Riolu looked astonished and quickly gave me a look of complete trust.

She leapt out of Layla's arms towards me, I caught her, and she wrapped her arms around my chest.

I hugged her back and covered us in a healing Aura.

 **Riolu's POV**

'What is this feeling? I feel stronger. The pain is fading away. I... feel safe. I feel like he's going to take care of me. I never want to leave his side."

"Feeling better?" Asked my savior.

"Yes, Master." I replied.

He looked down at me in surprise.

"Really? I mean, I don't expect you to be my Pokémon if you don't want to." He said. "That's Layla, oh, and you can call me Leo, if you want, of course."

I immediately brightened. "Of course!" I pointed to the Zoroark "You can be like a mommy!" I then pointed to Leo "and you can be like a daddy!"

Layla gave a short chuckle and sent a knowing look to Leo. "Ooh, you have no idea how accurate that statement is."

I looked back up to see Leo blushing like crazy. "Uh..." he gave me a sheepish look "I'll tell you later."

He cleared his throat, the blush already fading. "Anyway, let's get you back to the Center. I doubt my Aura alone can heal what happened to you completely." We turned away from the deeper forest and set off at a reasonable pace with me on Leo's shoulders.

 **Leo's POV**

As I was walking back, I was recounting everything that happened since I woke up.

Aw crap! I shattered the Pokémon Center doors didn't I?

Great. I'm going to have to deal with her when I get back.

A pissed Nurse Joy stood inside by the shattered door, tapping her foot, waiting for that kid, Leo, to come back.

The sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the main room of the Pokémon Center, and Nurse Joy turned to see the group of kids Leo arrived with... Melody, Molly, Caleb, and Leeland, she remembered.

"Nurse Joy? What happened? We heard glass breaking." Caleb asked. "and where's Leo?"

The Nurse huffed and explained, "He ran through the door... quite literally... and he was dragging a Zoroark behind him..."

Melody stifled a giggle, Molly facepalmed, and Caleb chuckled.

"That's the Leo we know!" Leeland smirked.

Melody lost it.

"I guess we better wait for him to come back to explain himself." Melody said, still smiling.

A new voice carried across the room.

"Hey, is the Pokémon Center closed or something?"

Joy sighed, calling for Blissey to start sweeping.

"Just a moment, young man. For now, are you and your team alright?"

"That's the thing." He replied, sounding a little down. "I can't find my Riolu, and she's really young."

"Blissey!" The Fairy Pokémon exclaimed, and pointed.

"What's wrong, Blissey?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Nurse Joy? Look!" Molly said.

And she did, seeing two human-like shapes walking out of the nearby forest, one of them carrying a smaller figure on their shoulder.

 **Leo's P.O.V.**

As we approached the Pokémon Center, Riolu jumped with slight fear and quickly clambered into my backpack, zipping it up a ways.

"What's wrong, dear?" Layla said, gently.

"That's my trainer!" She almost cried, tears already threatening to drop.

"Let's take care of him." Layla scowled. "He deserves to be locked up and left to rot."

I nodded firmly, frowning.

As we got closer to the Pokémon Center, a group of people I didn't recognize at first were looking at us.

Once we got close enough, I realized that the people looking at us were my friends and a very angry Nurse Joy.

"It's now or never." I huffed.

I pulled off and unzipped my pack, to find the poor Riolu crying, and Layla lifted her up and into her arms.

"We won't let him hurt you anymore, little one." She said soothingly.

The new guy, who was, as it seemed, waiting for Blissey to sweep up the shattered door, ran up to us.

"Hey! That's my Riolu!" He shouted.

'This guy can be serious' I thought.

I crossed my arms and scowled even more.

"If she's yours, then why did we find her bruised and crying, trying to limp through the forest on her own?"

The guy shrugged, "Maybe she ran into wild Pokémon." He held up a Pokéball, pointing it at the Riolu, then hesitated when I spoke.

"Don't you think you should have been looking after your Pokémon, especially if she is as young as you say she is?" I asked him.

"She could barely walk!" I continued. "How dare you call yourself a Trainer if you hurt your own Pokémon?!"

"What even are you talking about? I never did such a thing!"

I pointed to the Riolu curled in Layla's arms.

"Then explain why she told me herself?"

"How could she possibly tell you? No one, but Pokémon themselves can understand them." He countered.

Nurse Joy spoke up.

"It's true. I've seen him hold a conversation with several of his Pokémon. So has the Officer Jenny here." She paused. "Also, I've heard that certain Pokémon like Riolu and Lucario can use Aura to speak to humans."

The other trainer gulped as he realized he was probably going to get in trouble, then sneered.

"Oh well, she's still my Pokémon. Who are you to tell me how to raise a Pokémon?"

"There are a few things that you always do when you raise a Pokémon. You always heal a Pokémon when it gets hurt. Your Riolu told me that she's been in several battles where she fainted and you never healed her. She even told me that you waited until she woke up before throwing her right back into battle despite still being hurt."

He frowned. "I've had enough of this!"

He raised his arm again, pointing it at the shaking 'mon to return her and -

-and suddenly the Pokéball was in Layla's claws.

His hand fumbled in the air before he walked up to Layla.

"Give that back you oversized mutt!" He shouted in her face.

She slowly passed me the Riolu and growled threateningly at him.

"What, did you say?" Something flashed in her eyes.

The others smartly stayed quiet.

"Layla! He's not worth your time! Just make sure he doesn't get the Pokéball. I want Officer Jenny over here to see what she thinks."

I quickly called Officer Jenny and asked her to get to the Pokémon Center.

"Give me back my Pokémon and her Pokéball before I call Officer Jenny!" The trainer threatened.

"Don't bother. She's already on her way" I countered.

That confused him, which gained Layla enough time to grab him by the scruff of his shirt and hold him off to the side.

"Tell this mutt of yours to let me go!" The trainer said in frustration, trying (and failing) to shake Layla's grip off.

"Not until Officer Jenny gets here." I replied. "Also, please refrain from calling her 'mutt'. Both of us would prefer that."

The abusive trainer continued to try to free himself until Officer Jenny arrived on the scene.

"What seems to be the problem, Leo?" Officer Jenny asked, moving off her bike.

"This trainer has been abusing this Riolu by not healing her after battles and by putting her back into battles as soon as she wakes up despite still be heavily injured." I stated, holding the terrified Riolu slightly up.

Officer Jenny gave her a quick look over. "She looks fine to me. Nurse Joy? Please give this Pokémon a check up."

Nurse Joy complied, lifting the scared Riolu from my arms and going back into the Pokémon Center.

"Plus, I thought only worthy trainers were allowed to have a Riolu?" Jenny added.

"Ha!" the trainer yelled.

A quick jerk of his shirt and a "Shut it" from Layla, which sounded more like a growl to him, quieted the trainer in question for a moment.

"That's because I had to heal her. We were coming back here because I didn't know of there was any internal damage."

She nodded, then walked over to where the trainer was still trying to get out of the Zoroark's grip. "What's your name, young man?"

"It's Luc." He huffed, finally giving up on trying to get away from Layla.

"You're coming with me until we know the condition of your Riolu. Layla?" Officer Jenny asked her, "Mind bringing him to the squad car for me?"

"With pleasure!" Layla nodded with a signature Dark type grin.

I watched as Layla unceremoniously dragged him across on the ground by his shirt to the squad car, open the door, throwing him in (ripping his shirt in the process), and slamming the door behind him.

Layla quickly returned to my side with a smirk plastered all over her face.

I hugged her and told her with a smile, "That's my girl!"

Layla blushed in response.

"Let's check on my Riolu to make sure she's alright."

"I thought she belonged to Luc..." Officer Jenny said in confusion.

"She declared me as her master after I healed her with my powers. She seemed to trust me after I showed her I was part Lucario." I replied.

She looked confused. "I thought your parents were Pokemon Masters..." She shook her head. "Okay. Let's go check on her to make sure she's okay." Officer Jenny suggested.

Blissey stepped aside, allowing us a path through the broken door. "Here you go!" she said proudly.

I smiled. "Thank you, Blissey."

We continued past, going straight into the waiting room.

Layla sat down to my left, leaning her head on my shoulder, and Officer Jenny to my right, looking at us with interest.

She smirked, "I take it last night went well?"

Layla moved my head gently with a paw and kissed me.

I blushed, but grinned nevertheless. "You have no idea."

"I have some idea" Jenny said with a wink to her voice.

"So" she continued "is that what it's going to be like with the rest of your Pokémon?"

"Most likely not. I love Layla, don't get me wrong, but I think if my ability wasn't Charm, they wouldn't 'want' me." I said. "If that makes sense."

"Is Layla okay with that?" she asked "With you having sex with your other Pokémon, I mean."

Layla answered for herself. "I'd prefer that they each had their own mate, but if we can't find one for them, then I guess only once."

I translated for Officer Jenny.

"Oh, so you got past the Charm? Hmm, I guess love does always find a way."

The door opened, cutting off the rest of our conversation.

I looked up, seeing Nurse Joy. "How is she?"

"Well, there were small cuts and minor external damage, but..." she trailed off.

"But what?" I stressed "What's wrong?"

Nurse Joy shifted her feet. "She... she has major damage to her ribcage, a half broken leg, and she has some head trauma. She's going to need at least a month's rest, a week in a leg cast, and, I can't stress this enough. A lot of rest. Understand? She'll need to stay here for a bit while she recovers."

I gave her a troubled look "How am I going to be able to bring her along?"

There was silence for a moment, then Officer Jenny snapped her fingers, brightening. "How about your Pokédex?"

Jenny looked to Layla. "Do you still have the Pokéball?"

Layla held it up, then tossed it to Officer Jenny, who pulled out her Pokégear.

I heard her mumbling to herself, "Pokémon: Riolu, Moves List, no... ah! Current Trainer... re-sign here, here, and... there!"

She handed the Pokéball to Nurse Joy. "Congratulations Leo, Riolu is now your official Pokémon!"

She suddenly gave me a hard stare "But, if at any point she ends up like this in your care, I'll personally find you and drag you back to this station by your hair."

"If I were you, I'd do that as well! You should KNOW I take care of my Pokémon." I said indignantly.

"Besides, she sees me as a father of sorts. Of course I'll protect her, Jenny! Even if it means I have to beat down the Pokémon that hurt her." I finished, then faltered. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that..."

"Calm down, Leo. I'm happy you're willing to go to such lengths to protect your Pokémon. I was just worried that you would end up like Luc. I've seen a few situations where the trainer adopting a Pokémon becomes like the abusive trainer the Pokémon was rescued from."

"Jenny. I'm half Lucario." I reminded her."I inherited a good sense of justice from my father. It goes against my nature to abuse others and commit crimes. Remember, I'm a Pokémon too and I have to take care of my own."

"Right. I forgot you were half Pokémon..." Officer Jenny said awkwardly, "you should check on your Riolu. I'm sure she misses you."

"I will Officer. Do you still have those papers?" I asked.

"Right! I forgot about those!"

Officer Jenny pulled out a tablet from her fanny pack and started pulling something up.

(DL: Literally everything can fit into a tiny fanny pack in the Pokémon universe! Even a fully sized bike can fit!)

"Sign here, here,... and here." Officer Jenny said as she handed me a stylus.

I quickly signed the tablet and handed it back to Jenny.

"It's still early, so I'll give you a copy after you check on your Riolu."

"Thanks Jenny! Me and my friends will stop by before we leave."

"No problem!"

Layla and I turned towards the door, and started looking for where my Riolu was.

 **Riolu's P.O.V.**

As I sat on the small operating table, rubbing my hurting leg, the door opened.

"Are you sure this is the right room, Leo?" A familiar female voice came.

"Of course, Love... "

"You said that three rooms ago." Layla deadpanned.

"Hello? Oh, Riolu!" Leo exclaimed, looking around the door.

"Master!" I said excitedly, smiling.

Master chuckled, "You can call me Dad if you wish."

"Okay Daddy!" I said.

"Don't forget Mommy..." Layla trailed, pouting.

I giggled and grabbed one of her paws, which made her smile.

"Of course, Mom!"

They sat down on either side of me and Dad placed a hand on my head.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were still in pain?"

Things got quiet for a moment.

I took his hand off my head and held it in my other paw and looked down.

"I didn't want to scare you... Your aura helped a lot, so much that most of the noticeable pain went away, but I didn't want to show my weakness."

His thumb rubbed the back of my paw.

"Don't be afraid to ask for help whenever you're with us. And remember my powerful little puppy, you're never weak, just inexperienced."

"Thank you Daddy!" I barked happily.

"Do you want to meet you sister?"

"I have a sister?!" I said, brimming with excitement, but careful not to move too much.

"You can come out now!" Leo called.

 **Fennekin's POV**

'I'm supposed to just go in there?' I thought. 'I don't think-'

"Are you still there? You can come in, you know." His voice called again.

I exhaled. 'Well, better go in...'

I cautiously stepped into the room.

Layla smiled. "Do you want to meet your new sister, darling?"

I nodded, looking between them, seeing a small Riolu holding one of each of their hands/paws, and wearing a cast over her right leg.

I almost winced at her condition, but I waved a paw shyly. "Hi."

"Hi!" she waved cheerily, letting go of Leo's hand to do so.

"You seem awfully cheery while you look like you've been to hell and back." I asked, uncertain. "What happened?"

She looked at me, face clear of any emotion, before she said sadly, looking down, "I had a mean Trainer."

She brightened. "But he's gone now! I'll never have to see him again!"

'So she isn't all peaches and cream.'

I hopped up onto the table, taking a place near them.

"So, where have you been?" I asked. "Before, I mean."

Layla and Leo looked at each other, then back down at us.

"Maybe we should let you two get acquainted." Layla said, smiling.

"Well be right outside the door of you need us." Leo added.

Riolu gave their arms a quick hug, and watched as they left.

She then turned back to me.

"Well... have you heard of the Lucario Kingdom? In Sinnoh?"

I nodded.

"My egg was from there. I was actually born here, in the Cora region."

I nodded "Yes, that makes sense." I paused as a remembered something, "I've heard that your line only come from there."

She frowned. "Well, I'm not sure about that." Riolu shrugged. "But I guess it makes a little bit of sense."

"So..." I trailed, changing the subject "do you know the rest of Leo's team? I've only met the Zoroark, Layla."

She shook her head. "No, I've only met mommy too, but I'm sure they're all cool and nice!"

"'Mommy'? You call Layla Mommy?" I questioned.

"Daddy said I could! She also said so."

"Let me guess... Daddy is Leo?"

"Yup! I just know they're going to take care of me. Mommy and Daddy are the parents I never had!"

I wrinkled my nose. "They smell kinda funny though. Leo smells different since he caught me."

The Riolu shrugged. "I don't know. They smelt the same when they found me. Then again, they did smell like each other..." She trailed off.

"Okay okay! Let's talk about something else now!" I said hurriedly.

"How about... who was on your other Trainer's team?"

She shuffled uncomfortably. "I'd rather not talk about him."

My eyes widened as I put the pieces together. "Wait, he did that to you?"

Riolu nodded, clearly upset.

"It was much worse before Leo healed me."

"I'm not quite sure humans can heal Pokémon, unless they use potions, berries, or revives. That's what my Momma told me, anyway. "

"No, he used" I produced a small blue flare off my paw "aura!"

I flicked my tail. "Humans aren't Pokémon. They can't use powers."

"Yes" she agreed "but Daddy's part Lucario. He can use Aura like me and my evolution can!"

"Really? No wonder he was able to take all of those fire attacks without getting too hurt. Something about him makes me warm inside."

She tilted her head. "What do you mean? You... are a Fire-Type, right?" He makes me happy because he cares about me."

"I really like Leo. Something about him makes me warmer than usual."

She didn't understand, it seemed. "I don't know." Riolu shrugged "Maybe we can ask Mom or another one of his Pokémon later. We can meet them together!"

I nodded. "Sounds good."

 **Layla's POV**

As we leaned against each other on the wall next to the door, a thought came to me.

"Hey, Leo?" I asked.

"Yes Love?"

"How are you going to deal with Helen? She's a bit defensive about you. I don't think she'll let me near you whenever we're all out." I pointed out. "Plus, how exactly do we explain our relationship to Riolu?"

"Good question. She already sees us as Mom and Dad, so it shouldn't come as a big surprise that we're together like we are. And Helen will quickly learn that she is not to hurt a team mate outside of training. I have a few ideas that might work."

I growled seductively. "I love it when you take charge."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he was blushing, and I laughed.

"You're fun to tease, Love." I said.

"Hey! That's my word!" He said, playfully pouting.

I smiled. "And you're mine, at least for now, anyway." I sighed. "I don't like knowing that the others will mate with you. I want to keep you for myself."

I looked away. "I know that sounds selfish, but... I don't know."

"Layla, they're most likely just infatuated with me. Me saving them pretty much fuels the whole 'loving the hero' thing. Besides, you have and always will be my first love and nothing will change that, Layla."

"That also means the first forgotten love..." I mumbled, tears brimming at my eyes.

"Layla! Don't you dare think like that!" Leo placed his hands on either side of my maw and continued, "I promise I will always remember you. I don't take promises lightly."

He kissed me and said, "You will always be in my mind and it makes me unhappy if I know you are unhappy, Layla. You are my one true love. Despite that, I still need to take care of everyone's needs and wants."

I half-heartedly smiled, and hugged him, holding him to my chest fur.

"Just... promise me you won't leave me. I understand that you might have sex with the others, but, uh... use protection. Your Pokémon DNA might be useful in some areas, but breeding is a different story."

"I will never leave you, Layla! I love you too much to do that. But protection? I never thought about that. " He paused in thought.

"Pokémon can only get pregnant during their heat. Does that mean we might have a child on the way?" He said hopefully.

I chuckled lightly, smiling. "Yes, I do believe it does."

I paused. "It will take a while, however, before I actually start to swell."

He looked up at me. "Do we have a rough estimate? I don't want to use you in battles or anything like that during that time."

"I really don't know. Sorry, Love."

He looked at me, excitement written all over his face, and he grinned.

"Heh. We'll have a biological child soon aren't we."

"That's the plan, Leo. That's the plan."

"I'm gonna be a Dad!" He said with a cheesy grin.

I laughed at his corniness.

"And I'll be a Mother. But let's check up on our adopted child now."

I turned to open the door, and twisted the handle, pushing it open.

"Mommy and Daddy!" Came Riolu's cute squeal of excitement.

The Fennekin gave Leo a look, and I inwardly sighed.

Riolu gave Fennekin a strange look, before turning back to me and asking, "Can I get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry..."

I nodded, "Of course, pup. I'll be right back."

With that, I headed back out.

 **Trainers In This Chapter**

 **Leo's Pokémon**

1\. Layla -Female Zoroark  
2\. Opal - Female Pidgeot  
3\. Karma - Male Vaporeon  
4\. Helen - Female Houndoom  
5\. (Unnamed) - Female Fennekin  
6\. (Unnamed) - Female Absol  
7\. (Unnamed) - Female Arbok  
8\. (Unnamed) - Female Serperior  
9\. (Unnamed) - Female Riolu


	20. Chapter 24

Layla navigated the halls, looking for the exit.

"Where was it…" She mumbled to herself.

Her ears perked when she heard familiar voices, and she followed them.

"... and he was amazing~." Layla heard Serperior say. "We watched from the treeline."

She rounded the corner, seeing Karma, Helen, Absol, and Serperior all lounging on the couches and floor.

"Lucky sons 'a bitches…" Helen muttered playfully, leaning into the arm of the chair she was in, licking a paw. "wish I could've seen it.",

Karma rolled onto his back, spotting Layla in the process.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, waving a paw, getting everyone's attention.

"Look who it is!"

They all turned towards her, and Absol not-so-discretely whispered, blushing, "She was _amazing_ too, y'know."

"She _was_." Karma vouched, momentarily looking back at them.

"Eh…" Layla said, looking uncomfortable.

"Leave her alone, girls. She's probably still tired from last night." Karma said.

"Or sore" Serperior chided.

"Okay… so!" Layla said, getting off topic. "Where is Leo's bag? I need it."

Helen rolled her shoulders. "You _could_ check your room, but we've only just got out of our Pokéballs, so we're not sure."

The Zoroark shrugged and started towards the rooms. "I'll go check, but I might need your sense of smell to find it if it's not there."

"All I smell near him is _you_ , now." Helen said, then added, "Thanks for that, by the way."

Layla just grinned and continued walking.

After she had walked out, Helen looked back to the others.

"I still can't believe she got him first." was the last thing Layla heard before the door to the room that she and Leo shared last night closed.

She took a deep breath, basking in the smell of herself and Leo, before she started looking for his bag.

"Alright, so it should be in here somewhere." She said to herself.

The silence of the room was peaceful as she started looking.

Then the silence was shattered by a scratching noise, making the Zoroark wince.

She dropped to the floor, taking a look under the bed, and frowned.

A pesky Rattata was going through Leo's bag! How dare it!

She reached, and grabbed its tail with her claws, dragging it out along with the bag and held it upside down.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" The Rattata asked in a deep voice.

Huh. A guy.

"You were going through my trainer's bag!" Layla retorted. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting a free meal." He said simply, crossing his short arms.

Layla let out a humorless chuckle, not taking him seriously. "So, you're just going through his bag... because you want to?"

He nodded, a strange thing to see done upside down.

"Completely serious."

Layla stood, flashing a dark grin. "I don't think so."

With that, she tossed him out the window and took the bag with her out of the room.

* * *

 **Riolu's POV**

"So… what do you evolve into?" I asked.

Fennekin shrugged.

"I don't exactly know. I think it was Braixen..."

Daddy laughed.

"Oh! I remember this Pokémon Performer, who participated in the Master Class in Kalos, and she had a Braixen!"

He stopped for a moment, thinking.

"I think her name was Serana or Serene or something."

"How about a second evolution?" I asked.

She shrugged again.

I opened my mouth to talk, and a whimper escaped my lips as I moved my leg a bit too much.

Leo jumped to his feet, and was by my side in a second.

"Are you alright? Is it your leg?"

I nodded, answering both questions.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

This time I spoke.

"My leg still hurts a lot if I move it, but I'm just hungry now."

Master smiled.

"Mommy'll be here soon with food, pup. I promise."

"Hey!" Fennekin complained. "What about me?"

That made Leo laugh and rub her head.

"You'll get food, too, sweety."

That seemed to satisfy my sister, and she leaned into the rub, her tail wagging.

"We're a strange family, aren't we?" I asked all of the sudden.

The door opened, and Mommy walked in, carrying Daddy's backpack.

"You can say that again, little one." She said jovially, winking.

"Love! Thank you for finding that. Where was it? Last I remembered, I placed it by the chair in the waiting room."

Mommy nodded.

"You did, but then a Rattata thought that he was entitled to taking whatever he wanted from it. I found him in the room we shared last night."

She paused for dramatic effect.

"So I threw him out the window."

Fennekin and I both giggled, imagining how that went.

Leo sighed, taking the backpack from her, but then smiled when he checked the contents.

"While I don't agree when you do stuff like that," he said, then kissed Mommy on her snout. "thank you for protecting my things."

Layla smiled sincerely. "Anything for you, Love."

I suddenly looked at my sister, seeing what her reaction would be.

She frowned for a moment, then went back to smiling at Leo.

I started thinking, 'What about Dad makes a Fire-Type warmer than usual?'

Then my stomach grumbled.

"Sorry, Riolu." Daddy apologized, taking some things out of his pack.

"Here." He said, handing me some different colored Pokéblocks and a bottle of water.

"Thank you, Daddy!" I exclaimed, already biting into a blue-colored Pokéblock.

"Anything you need, sweetheart!" Daddy said, before handing a few warm-colored ones to my sister.

"Here you go as well, Fennekin!" He said, before pulling out another bottle.

"Water?" Dad asked her carefully.

My sister thought for a moment, then declined with a "No thanks."

Leo then moved the bottle over Mommy, who took it and began drinking.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

After about twenty minutes, me, Layla, and Fennekin left Riolu to get some rest.

Fennekin was currently sitting atop Layla's head, lightly pawing at her hair.

I pushed open the door leading to the main lobby, and the sight of most of my Pokémon greeted me.

"Leo!" They all shouted, waving.

Well, besides Serperior.

"Hello, everybody!" I greeted, before looking around. "Where are Arbok and Opal?"

Karna answered lazily, "Opal's out hunting, and I think Arbok is still asleep."

He looked to the others for confirmation.

"Yes," Absol confirmed. "That sounds about right."

Fennekin jumped down from Layla's head to the ground, moving towards the older Pokémon.

Helen was beside me before I knew it, and I jumped.

"Woah! Hahaha! You missed me, huh girl?"

"Yeah!" She barked, sitting on her haunches, tail wagging patiently.

I put a hand on her head and addressed everyone.

"Okay everybody!" I said to get them to listen.

"We're leaving today, and while on the road, I would like to have a few of you out with me."

Layla and Helen immediately stood on either side of me.

"Obviously, I'll have these two out, but I wouldn't mind another two, and Opal, since she's a Flying-Type. So, who would like to walk around for a while?"

Karma jumped up.

"Oh! I would like to!"

He looked to the others, as if asking them for permission.

Karma earned a nod from each of them, so he trotted over to me and sat.

I looked over the four of them, and Fennekin spoke.

"I… would like to rest for a while." She said, so I returned her and set the Pokéball on my belt.

I stood for a moment, waiting for someone else to ask.

Suddenly, I had a thought.

"Hey, Absol," I began, seeing the Disaster Pokémon jump. "Can you sense what's about to happen? Like a disaster or something?"

Absol chuckled and shook her head.

"I can only sense major disasters when they're just about to happen." She explained. "Only chance-dancers can do that kind of stuff. I might be able to become one, with enough practice and meditation, but it is not common for one of my kind to become a chance-dancer."

I nodded, getting my head around the concept.

"Okay," I said, moving on. "Do you want to walk with us?"

She thought for a second, then nodded, signaling her decision.

I turned to Serperior, taking her Pokéball off of my belt. "You don't mind, right?" I asked.

Serperior shook her head.

"Not at all!" She said happily, returning herself in a flash of red light, before I had a chance to.

With that out of the way, I turned to the other three.

"Don't." I said, looking between Helen and Layla. "Kill each other. I'll be right back."

"I'll keep them in check with Water Gun!" Karma yipped.

"Don't overdo it!" I chuckled and turned towards the rooms, hoping to find Caleb, Molly, Melody, and Leeland.

* * *

 ** **The next day, after picking up Riolu.****

The group, consisting of five humans and six Pokémon, were finally continuing their journey.

Currently, they were enjoying the peacefulness of the forest path.

"So…" Leeland started. "Who has the map? We need to figure out what's close by."

Leo nodded. "I agree. I know the Cora region has a bunch of neat places!"

Kitsune turned over on Leeland's shoulder.

"What about that battle you promised Caleb? Or did you forget?" She asked.

"I remembered." Leo responded. "I figured it would be easier if we battled in a clearing."

Caleb nodded silently next to him, agreeing.

"Guys!" Melody exclaimed, grabbing their attention, long since pulling the map out.

"The next town's not for a few days through the forest." She explained. "According to the map, Mt. Ebot is our next stop. We should see the actual mountain by tomorrow, and there are a couple of lakes on the way there, for anyone who wants to get a water type."

"Any info on the gym?" Layla asked, turning away from a conversation with Karma and Absol. "Leo needs to know who he's going to use."

"That is true, Love." Leo said, reaching for the Zoroark's hand. "But I think I know who I'm going to use anyway."

"There is little info besides the name of the guy, but I bet twenty bucks if it's a Rock, Ground, or Steel Gym." Melody said, the last part jokingly.

Helen pushed their hands apart, settling for standing in between Leo and Layla.

"So who's it going to be?" She asked, as if she didn't just prevent the two lovers from interacting with each other.

Layla was a bit put off by the act, so she crossed her furry arms over her fur-covered chest instead.

"I'm not going to tell the two until we get there, but one of my newest Pokémon deserve time in a battle." Leo answered, wishing that Helen wouldn't have done that.

Molly took a look at the map.

"Three versus five? That's gonna be tough to pull off." She stated, chuckling.

"In that case, I have an idea on who I'm going to use!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**  
I posted what I had finished. My co-author has been generally unavailable for the last few months. I'm currently looking for multiple co-authors. PM if you're interested.

 **Leo's Pokémon**

1\. Layla -Female Zoroark  
2\. Opal - Female Pidgeot  
3\. Karma - Male Vaporeon  
4\. Helen - Female Houndoom  
5\. (Unnamed) - Female Fennekin  
6\. (Unnamed) - Female Absol  
7\. (Unnamed) - Female Arbok  
8\. (Unnamed) - Female Serperior  
9\. (Unnamed) - Female Riolu


	21. Rewrite in Progress

Just letting you guys know that this story is currently on hiatus along with all of my other stories.

I am currently working on a rewrite of this story. I have already posted the first chapter on wattpad.

I will post it on FF tommorow when i have a chance.

The chapter was posted on wattpad first because it is much easier to post on the go compared to FF.

The name of the rewrite is "Dark Temptations: The Rewrite "

I appreciate your readership,

Darth Leo


	22. It's Posted!

I finally got around to posting Dark Temptations: The Rewrite. Enjoy!


	23. I have bad news

Just letting you know that there has been a virus going around on fanfiction, however it doesn't seem to affect the app. The virus seems to be spreading through user profiles. Fanfiction has been completely silent about this enormous issue. This is not entirely surprising considering only one person (and the hacker) has access to change the code.

In case fanfiction dies, applied for an invite to AO3(Archive of our Own). I will continue posting here, but not untill this fiasco is over. Meanwhile, I will continue posting to Wattpad as usual and to AO3 once I get the invite.

In the case of this story, I've stopped working this and decided to start over with a new fanfiction named "Dark Temptations: The Rewrite." I'm not dead and I'm current working on that fic.

Remember, don't visit user profiles on desktop and you'll be fine.

For more information, visit the fanfiction subreddit.


End file.
